Roses de Picardie
by L'Ange Du Temps
Summary: Une jeune fille piégée 100 ans dans le passé, décide de se joindre à la cavalerie britannique. Pourra-t-elle garder son secret ? Et plus important encore, pourra-t-elle tenir la promesse qu'elle a faite à son fiancé ?
1. Chapter 1

"Sail on, sail on, great ship Titanic." Je chante doucement en rangeant mes affaires. Contrairement à la chanson, je ne navigue pas sur le Titanic, mais sur son jumeau l'Olympic. Ca me rappelle beaucoup de choses, après avoir été avec Thomas Andrews, je remarque tous les petits changements. Pour des gens ordinaires ils ne sont pas très importants, je sais.

Cela fait 2 ans que je navigue sur ce grand bateau, 2 ans que je n'ai pas revu ma famille et mes amis. De temps en temps, je dois me rappeler que je ne suis pas vraiment de 1914, je suis de 2012 ! Etant habituée à ma vie dans le passé, j'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier. Des fois, je souhaite pouvoir dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, si je disais mon secret à quelqu'un il ne me croirait pas, c'est compréhensible. Le seul homme qui savait la vérité est mort, partit avec le navire qu'il a créé. J'essaie de mon mieux de continuer mon chemin dans ce nouveau temps sans lui, mais c'est très difficile !

Ma tenue est tout simplement horrible ! Du moins, elle l'est par rapport aux normes Edwardian ! M. Andrews, l'homme qui m'a amené dans ce temps, m'a aidé à m'intégrer.

Lui et sa femme m'ont appris à être une bonne fille. Mais après le naufrage, je suis arrivée à New York avec absolument rien, ça n'avait plus d'importance, pour moi. Pour la plupart, je passais pour une fille de seconde classe assez bizarre.

Je suis retournée dans ma ville natale, même si je savais qu'elle ne serait plus là-même, cent ans après.

C'était agréable, mais ennuyeux. En lisant le journal, je vis qu'une guerre se préparait en France, j'ai tout de suite su que je devais aller combattre ! J'avais besoin d'une certaine excitation dans ma vie, surtout maintenant que je me rendais compte que c'était une période d'histoire assez ennuyante en Amérique.

Sachant que les Etats-Unis ne rentreraient pas tout de suite dans la guerre, il fallait que je me joigne à l'armée britannique !

Je commençais mon plan. En quittant ma petite ville, je fis un échange avec quelques écoliers : mon vieux cheval contre des vêtements masculins. Avant de pouvoir les mettre, j'avais besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Pour cela, il fallait que j'aille à Liverpool en Angleterre.

Le son de la corne du navire, nous indiqua qu'on devait descendre sur le pont. J'attrapais mon sac et prit la sortie la plus proche. Je jetais un dernier regard sur le bateau, avant de descendre la rampe. Personne ne semblait faire attention à moi, un miracle !

Bon, la première chose à faire est de trouver un salon de coiffure. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur. Alors que je marche vers la porte du salon, je suis soudainement prise d'un doute. Je laisse courir mes doigts dans mes longs cheveux bruns. J'ai détesté ces boucles moelleuses pendant si longtemps, elles étaient tellement dures à entretenir ! Et maintenant, j'ai peur de m'en séparer ? Qui s'en soucie ! Après tout, les cheveux ça repoussent !

En entrant dans le salon de coiffure, je suis accueillie par un homme corpulent avec une moustache.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? » me demanda-t'il. Je sors tout mon argent.

« Je veux que vous me coupiez les cheveux, tout. » Dis-je en déglutissant. Il lève un sourcil avant de faire un geste vers une chaise vide. Je m'assieds.

« Vous voulez les vendre ? » Demande-t-il en s'approchant. J'hoche la tête.

« Oui, je veux les vendre. » Dis-je. Je le regarde prendre la paire de ciseau.

« De combien voulez-vous les coupez ? » Demande-t-il lentement.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'essaie de m'imaginer sans mes cheveux indisciplinés. Enfin, je dis.

« Faites moi une coupe d'homme. » Il a l'air surprit.

« Mademoiselle, je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais pourquoi faites vous cela ? » Demande-t-il, en s'apprêtant à passer à l'acte. Je n'aime pas particulièrement mentir, surtout car je ne suis pas très bonne dans ce domaine, je décide donc de lui raconter mes plans pour rejoindre la cavalerie. Il m'écoute et me dit enfin.

« Mademoiselle, je ne devrais pas vous aider à le faire. Mais vous semblez sûre de vous et déterminée. Je vais vous couper les cheveux et m'assurer que vous ressembler à un jeune gaillard. Vous pourrez vous changez derrière si vous le voulez, ça vous épargnera l'humiliation de sortir d'ici dans une robe avec une coupe de garçon. » Me dit-il. Je lui souris.

« Merci monsieur. » lui dis-je, avant de me taire, le regardant couper mes boucles brunes.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je ne me suis pas reconnue. Mes cheveux étaient courts, si courts qu'ils me donnaient l'impression de ne pas en avoir du tout ! Mais, je l'avais fait, ils étaient proprement peignés sur le côté comme toutes les coupes des messieurs. Je me levai et suivit le brave homme jusqu'à la pièce pour me changer. Avant de fermer la porte, il me tendit un paquet de bande de gazes.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez en avoir besoin, euh, pour vous lier la poitrine. » Me dit-il. Nous rougîmes. Je l'ai remercié, avant d'aller me changer.

C'est si bon de reporter des pantalons ! En 2012, j'avais l'habitude de porter des jeans tous les jours ! Mais, depuis que je suis dans le passé, je dois tout le temps mettre des robes à corset comme toutes les bonnes filles censées ! Je me sens enfin libre, libre comme un oiseau ! Je lie ma poitrine assez facilement. Pour une fois, je me considère chanceuse de ne pas avoir grand-chose à lier. J'enfile ma chemise et mon gilet, je ressemble enfin à un garçon normal ! Je suis très heureuse ! Je me demande ce que mes amis diraient s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant ?

Quand je sors, l'homme me sourit en me serrant la main.

« Merci monsieur ! » Lui-dis-je. Il hoche la tête.

« Bonne chance là-bas. Faites attention. »

Je lui fais un dernier sourire, avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir. Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver les officiers de recrutement, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur !

Se promener dans les rues de Liverpool en garçon était assez intéressant, je garde ma main libre dans ma poche et mes yeux rivés au sol. Après avoir marché longtemps sans rien trouver, je décide de demander à quelqu'un. En regardant autour de moi, j'aperçois un homme.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, sauriez-vous où l'on peut s'engager dans la guerre ? » Lui demandais-je. Il me scrute d'un regard critique avant de m'indiquer le chemin.

Enfin, je les trouve, j'en saute pratiquement de joie. C'est comme dans Cheval de Guerre, je me tiens-là, à les regarder ! Je vois une file d'attente pour s'engager dans la cavalerie; peu de temps se passe avant que ce soit mon tour. Ils me demandent mon prénom, mon deuxième pronom et mon nom de famille en me donnant un formulaire.

Ne pouvant malheureusement pas utiliser mon vrai prénom, j'opte 'pour Gabriel Thomas Phillips'. J'ai juste à remplir un formulaire et ils me prennent ! Vraiment ? C'est tout ? C'est facile ! Je suis soulagée qu'ils ne nous fassent pas passer d'inspection sanitaire. Et maintenant ? Je me faufile avec les autres gars qui partent à la guerre. Ils parlaient joyeusement entre eux. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. En 2012, c'était le domaine que je maîtrisais le mieux, quand je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me remarque à l'école. Ici ? Je n'en suis plus très sûre. Jusqu'à présent, ça semblait assez bien fonctionner.

Quelques instants après, les gens commencent à nous applaudir, c'est le grand départ. Je regarde les hommes autour de moi, sachant que la plupart ne reviendront pas. 'La cavalerie était inutile', m'avait un jour dit mon professeur d'histoire, mais dans Cheval de Guerre c'est si beau et attrayant ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça fait si je me fais tuer sur le champ de bataille ? Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour retourner dans mon temps, alors autant faire autre chose d'utile.

Pendant que nous marchons, je réalise soudain, le nombre de fois que je me suis rebellée à bien des égards. Je me suis rebellée en 1914 car les femmes ne sont pas censées s'habiller comme des hommes et rejoindre l'armée. Et même si ma mère ne peut pas me voir à cet instant, je me suis rebellée contre elle ! Elle détestait l'armée, même si mon arrière grand-père avait été un capitaine de la marine et que tous les autres avant lui avaient été dans l'armée. L'un d'eux avait participé à la première Guerre Mondiale ! Dans les tranchées ! Je me demande si je vais le rencontrer ? Probablement pas, en plus d'être dans les tranchées, je ne connais même pas son nom. Mais si je le rencontrais se serait cool !

Une fois arrivés au camp, nous sommes alignés dans l'ordre de nos noms de famille pour la remise des uniformes. Quand ils arrivent à moi, ils me mesurent et l'homme rit.

« Pas trop petit, hein ? » Demande-t-il. Je ne réponds pas, il hausse les épaules en écrivant les mesures alors que son camarade me donne l'uniforme.

« Ca fera l'affaire pour le moment, vous pouvez y aller ! » Ordonne-t-il. Je me dirige vers la prochaine file où ils me donnent une tente et un emplacement pour la planter. La dernière fois que j'avais dormi dans celle-ci, je faisais du camping avec un ami auprès d'un étang. On avait fait des bombes à eau et ont les avaient lancé sur les passants. On s'était vraiment bien amusés. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que c'est loin d'être la même partie de plaisir !

Je laisse tomber toutes mes affaires sur mon emplacement. Mon regard parcourt, perdu, la toile et les poteaux de la soi-disant tente. Pas de direction ? On doit bien pouvoir lancer ce truc ? Je commence par positionner la toile au sol. Ok, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à mettre les poteaux sous la toile et ce sera bon ! Ou peut-être pas ! D'accord, ça ne va pas du tout ! Soupirant à ma défaite, je m'assois sur le centre de ma tente plate, essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de la monter.

« Et là-bas, vous allez bien ? » Demanda une voix. Un homme se tient devant moi, me regardant gentiment. Je secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne comprends pas comment on plante la tente. Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. » Lui avouais-je. Il sourit avec bienveillance avant de m'aider à me relever.

« J'ai eu le même problème quand je suis arrivé ici. Laissez-moi vous aider. » Dit-il. Je lui souris.

« Merci, mon nom est Phillips. » Il me sourit.

« Je suis le lieutenant Waverly, mais appelez-moi Charlie. » J'aime bien ce mec, il est sympa !

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Gabby. » Lui répondis-je. Il hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais vous montrez comment on monte une tente !»

Il m'a rapidement montré comment mettre en place la tente et je l'en remercie. C'est un gars sympa et assez mignon, si je peux ajouter ! Non, il faut que je n'aie aucune relation amoureuse ! Non pas parce que je ne suis pas censée être ici, mais parce que je l'ai promis. Je regarde ma bague de fiançailles, oui, j'ai promis de ne plus aimer quelqu'un tant que j'étais dans ce temps. Je veux tenir cette promesse ! Mais parfois, c'est vraiment difficile.

« On vous a assigné un cheval ? » Demanda-t'il. Je secoue la tête, il se tourne vers les écuries.

« Ils vont probablement le faire bientôt. Nous avons du temps pour planter cette tente. Changez-vous rapidement et ensuite je vous amènerez à l'écurie. Au pire, ils vous donneront le dernier cheval. Mais au moins, vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, je leur dirais que vous étiez avec moi. » M'explique-t-il. Je rampe rapidement dans ma tente pour me changer. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il y ait un miroir pour voir à quoi je ressemble, je parie que je suis beau ! Comme généralement tous les hommes en uniforme.

En sortant, j'ajuste mon uniforme et mets mon képi avant de suivre Charlie. Tout au long du trajet, nous parlons avec désinvolture de l'endroit d'où nous venons. Je lui dis que je suis américain, mais que j'ai déménagé en Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui n'est techniquement pas un mensonge ! Nous atteignons les écuries au moment où ils m'appellent. Je m'avance jusqu'à eux, un groom me donne les rênes du plus grand et beau cheval blanc que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tellement plus grand que le poney que j'ai à la maison ! Ce n'est pas un cheval de trait, il ressemble plus à un warmblood. Je le conduis hors de la foule.

« T'es un beau garçon n'est pas ? » Demandais-je.

Ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'il avait un nom, ça veut dire que je dois choisir ! Quel genre de nom t'irait bien ? Un nom qui pourrait convenir à un grand cheval blanc, comme ceux des princes dans les films de Disney. Mes pensées dérivent vers le Titanic et au surnom de mon fiancé. Sparks ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je vais t'appeler Sparks ! Je tapote le cou de mon étalon.

« Ton nom est Sparks, ça te convient ? » Lui demandais-je. Il me donne un coup de museau, comme pour me dire que je ne suis pas faites pour être militaire.

« Hey, tout doux ! » Il est clair que la formation avec les chevaux ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Je voudrais bien monter Sparks pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Apercevant Charlie près d'un bâtiment, je lui demande.

« Charlie, y a-t-il des domaines où je peux monter à cheval ? J'aimerais voir comment il est. » Il hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr. Le domaine de formation est sur ce chemin, il passe à travers les bois. C'est grand, vous devriez être en mesure de bien le tester. Ou sinon, il y a le chemin de l'école, qui est par là. » Je décide d'aller sur le domaine de formation.

« Merci Charlie. » Il sourit avant de partir.

Au moment où je monte sur mon grand étalon blanc, il se dérobe.

Je n'ai jamais monté un cheval comme ça. Et certainement pas avec des rênes doubles. Bien sûr, je suis déjà montée sur un demi-poney, mais pas sur un cheval ! Doucement je le dirige vers la piste menant au terrain. Comment puis-je tenir les rênes ? Comment appliquer une pression sur chaque rêne ? Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?

Arrivée sur le terrain j'y réfléchi encore. Je ne peux pas aller vite avec ce cheval si je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter ! Bon tant pis, on verra bien me dis-je en lui demandant le trot. Il se déplace avec grâce et douceur, il me faut un petit moment pour m'y habituer. A la maison mon welsh paraît si petit par rapport à Sparks ! Ca fait plusieurs années que je ne suis pas remontée sur un cheval. Voyons voir, ça doit faire 6-7 ans. Et là je suis sur un grand cheval ! Quel changement, j'adore !

Bien sûr, mon poney me manque. En plus d'être un poney, c'était mon meilleur ami ! Je suis sûre que Sparks sera très bien aussi. Je lui demande le galop. Je n'ai jamais galopé sur un aussi grand cheval avant, je parie qu'il va beaucoup plus vite que mon poney ! J'arrête Sparks à la fin du champ, je saisis d'une main sa longue crinière blanche et je me penche en avant comme un jockey.

Un rapide coup de talon et Sparks est lancé au grand galop. Je m'accroche, c'est vraiment beaucoup plus rapide qu'avec mon poney ! C'est amusant ! Il galope de plus en plus vite, le vent fait presque tomber mon képi ! Je tire sur les rênes faisant ralentir Sparks immédiatement. Je le caresse et le félicite pour son beau travail. Etant donner qu'il n'y a personne ici, je ne cherche pas à modifier ma voix. Si nous voulons créer des liens, il faut qu'il me fasse confiance, il doit donc savoir à quoi ressemble ma vraie voix.

Alors que nous rentrons au camp, je réfléchis dans quoi je me suis engagée. Il va y avoir du travail physique intensif, mais je suis sûre que je peux le faire ! D'autant plus que j'ai un merveilleux cheval ! Oui, les choses vont bien se passer ! Je me demande ce que Thomas Andrews penserait de moi à cet instant ?

_Je tiens à préciser que c'est une traduction, la fiction originale s'appelle « Roses of Picardie » et a été écrite par __Horses of Shadow and Night__, que je remercie sincèrement pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire._

_Je remercie également __MarsJovial__ qui a corrigé ce chapitre. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à commentez ! _

_Ps : Suis-je la seule à penser que Charlie est adorable ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sens plus mon corps ! J'ai complètement sous-estimé la cavalerie ! J'ai pensé qu'il fallait juste monter à cheval en balançant une épée. Je sais déjà faire ça ! Je n'étais juste pas préparée pour ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui ! Dès le moment, où je me suis réveillée, ça a été l'enfer ! Tout d'abord, nous sommes levés avant le soleil, qui fait ça ? Cependant, je dois admettre, que c'est beaucoup plus simple de se préparer quand on n'a pas de corset à attacher, ni de longs cheveux à brosser !

Je me suis rendue à la salle à manger avec tous les autres garçons. Dans mon temps, j'évitais comme la peste, les gars.

Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de voyous et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis. Certains d'entre eux me les rappellent, sauf que ceux-ci sont des hommes. J'ai pratiquement pleuré de joie en voyant la nourriture, qui pour certains aurait semblé peu appétissante. Elle ressemblait au repas qui était servi dans la cafétéria de l'école ! Complètement méconnaissable ! C'était merveilleux ! C'est à partir de là que mes ennuis ont commencé.

Je n'ai jamais été une athlète, en plus de n'avoir jamais vraiment fait de sport, cette période avant la guerre m'a rendu encore plus paresseuse que d'habitude. J'avais à peine couru 500 mètres que j'étais déjà essoufflée. Mais je ne pouvais pas ralentir ! Alors j'ai couru, essayant de rester avec le groupe, même si j'étais à l'arrière du peloton. Je pensais qu'après la course ils nous laisseraient nous reposer; mais non, à la place ils nous ont fait faire 100 pompes. Puis après ça, nous avons dû faire 100 abdos ! Et à la fin, ils nous ont appris à tirer avec un pistolet, je suis la plus nulle de toute la cavalerie !

Je suis physiquement et mentalement épuisée de tout cela, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que l'on va faire demain ! Je suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance et je ne me lèverai pas pour aller le découvrir. D'ailleurs, je pense que je ne serais plus jamais capable de me lever ! Me voici donc, avachie, les yeux fixés sur la toile de ma tente. Ce qui est triste, c'est que je vais manquer le dîner, alors que la formation m'a affamé.

J'entends soudain des voix dehors. Ce doit être les soldats qui retournent dans leur tente pour aller dormir. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent.

« Phillips t'es seul ? » Je connais cette voix ! C'est Charlie ! Que fait-il ici ? Je l'appelle, il passe la tête dans ma tente, en souriant malicieusement.

« Ca te dérange si je me cache ici ? » Demande-t-il. J'hausse les épaules.

Il se glisse dans ma tente et s'assoit en tailleur.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Questionne-t-il. Je secoue la tête.

« Non. De qui te caches-tu ? » Il regarde l'entrée de la tente avant de pencher la tête vers moi.

« De Perkins ! J'en ai froid dans le dos, cet homme me terrifie et apparemment il veut me parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve. » Explique-t-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Pour un lieutenant, c'est une raison assez stupide de se cacher. » Dis-je. Il sourit.

« Eh bien, garde simplement le secret, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que Jamie l'apprenne, il me le ferait regretter. »

« Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. » Lui dis-je finalement.

Charlie prit une bouchée de la pomme qu'il venait de sortir, avant de demander.

« Dure journée ? » J'hochais la tête.

« J'étais un homme d'intérieur, je ne sortais pas beaucoup. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être dans le meilleur de ma forme. » Lui avouais-je. Il me fit un sourire compatissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas améliorer. La formation n'est pas si difficile, une fois que tu as pris l'habitude. Pour dire la vérité, je n'étais pas moi non plus, une personne d'extérieur. » Je soupire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Toutefois, je suis un bon cavalier, je tiens bien en selle. » Lui dis-je. Il hoche la tête.

« Bientôt ! A la fin de la semaine vous commencerez la formation à cheval. » Me dit-il en prenant une autre bouchée de sa pomme.

On continua à parler, Charlie est très ouvert, c'est une personne sympathique et je suis contente qu'il soit en train de devenir mon ami. Enfin, il faut que je lui demande.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu choisi ma tente comme refuge ? » Il sourit timidement.

« Eh bien, je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde dans le régiment, à part Jamie et James, bien sûr. Mais ils ne m'auraient pas caché de Perkins. Tu étais mon dernier recours. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Nous sommes amis maintenant, non ? » Demande-t-il. Je réussis, enfin, à m'asseoir.

« Bien sûr, que nous sommes amis. Tu es le seul que je connaisse de tout ce régiment. »

Tout à coup, on se rendit compte que le soleil s'était couché.

« Je suis sûr que Perkins a arrêté de te chercher. » Lui dis-je. Il hoche la tête.

« En effet, j'espère que je pourrai rentrer dans mes quartiers sans être repéré. Je te remercie de m'avoir caché. » Dit-il en me serrant la main.

« De rien. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. » Lui dis-je. Après une dernière bonne nuit, il met son képi et sortit discrètement. Je me recouche, me laissant dériver dans les limbes du sommeil. Quand j'entends le cri de quelqu'un se faisant attraper par Perkins dans le lointain, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Idiot de Charlie, je suis heureuse d'être amie avec lui.

Enfin on monte les chevaux ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour où nous testons nos montures. C'est facile pour moi ! Sparks est génial.

« Aujourd'hui, on va leur montrer aux gars qui c'est le patron ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je. Il me poussa et je lui donnai le trognon de pomme avant de l'harnacher.

Je suis un peu nerveuse, je suis devenue une cible dans tout le régiment à cause de ma taille et du fait que je ne suis pas très sportive. Pas plus tard qu'hier quelqu'un m'avait fait tomber à la cantine. Ce fut si embarrassant ! Mais aujourd'hui, je vais leur prouver que je suis aussi bonne qu'eux ! Je me hisse en selle et m'aligne avec les autres soldats. Du coin de l'œil, je vois James et Charlie dans l'école, tandis que Jamie s'approche de nous sur Topthorn.

Sparks est calme, Jamie nous explique comment va se dérouler la journée. Plus il parle, plus je me sens nerveuse. Je me demande comment saute Sparks ? Je me demande comment je saute ? Je n'ai jamais sauté très haut, j'ai arrêté de prendre des leçons d'équitation après avoir appris à sauter des croisillons. Je sais qu'ici, ce ne sera pas des croisillons qu'on va sauter ! Ce sera beaucoup plus haut ! Je caresse Sparks pour me calmer, je suis bonne et je vais bien sauter. Je sais ce que je suis censée faire, j'ai lu assez de magazine sur les chevaux pour le savoir. Mais serais-je à la hauteur ?

Soudain, on se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Je pris mes rênes, demandant le trot à Sparks. Je me tiens droite, talons vers le bas. Je peux le faire ! Je vois certains soldats avec une posture horrible, les mains en l'air, essayant vainement de diriger leur monture. Sparks doit être content d'avoir un cavalier qui sait ce qu'il fait !

On entre dans le grand manège en faisant marcher nos chevaux. C'est facile. James et Charlie sont en train de mettre en place un saut, tandis que Jamie assis sur Topthorn nous observe avec un œil d'aigle. Soudain, il crie de changer de direction sur place. Oh mince ! Je ne sais rien du dressage ! Pourtant, j'arrête Sparks, je presse ma jambe intérieure et tire la rêne gauche, demandant un demi-tour. A ma grande surprise Sparks exécute parfaitement le mouvement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Jamie, il a vu et il est content. Oh Sparks, tu vas avoir des carottes quand nous aurons fini ! Soit il a été très bien formé, soit il peut lire dans mes pensées. Peut-être un peu des deux ! Une fois tout le monde dans le même sens, on prend le trot. C'est assez simple. Je raccourcie mes rênes et demande le trot, en essayant de garder mes talons vers le bas et de me tenir bien assise.

Il est plus efficace que d'autres. Un cavalier a demandé trop durement à son cheval et celui-ci l'a embarqué. James se plaça devant lui et attrapa les rênes du cheval; cet arrêt soudain fit perdre l'équilibre au cavalier, le faisant tomber. Je reste concentré sur Sparks, pour l'instant je m'en sors plutôt bien et je veux que ça continue. J'essaye de me remémorer ce que mes moniteurs d'équitation m'avaient enseignés et ce que j'avais lu dans les magazines. J'essaye de me souvenir de mon propre poney et de la façon dont je le montais.

Une fois de plus, on nous demanda de changer de direction en faisant une volte. Quelques hommes semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal avec cet exercice, ils rebondissaient dans tous les sens en essayant de diriger leur cheval dans la bonne direction. Je pris note que d'autres montaient très bien. Suivant les ordres de Jamie, on fit piaffer nos chevaux. Je vois ce que c'est… Mais comment l'exécuter, c'est une autre affaire. Je presse mes jambes en tirant sur mes rênes.

Sparks semble comprendre ce que je lui demande et se met à piaffer, faisant un arrondi avec sa tête. Je desserre légèrement mes rênes. Jamie nous donne un autre exercice qui malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas exécuter. Je garde le trot rassemblé en attendant un autre ordre.

Jamie ordonne de prendre le galop, mais il ajoute que ceux qui n'arrivent pas contrôler leur cheval, doivent s'arrêter au centre. Environ, la moitié des hommes s'arrêtent au milieu, et deux chutent en essayant de faire partir leur cheval au galop. Je garde mes rênes courtes et demande à Sparks de partir au petit galop. Il prend un galop vif me rendant nerveuse. Il doit être excité par quelque chose, mais quoi ? Soudain, Jamie demande un changement de main en pirouette. Je demande de la même manière que la dernière fois à Sparks, ce n'est pas parfait, personne d'autre n'a réussi.

Nous galopons sur la piste en attendant un ordre de Jamie. Il demande à James et Charlie si le saut est prêt. Un par un, les cavaliers chargent le saut. Certains chevaux réussissent, d'autres font tomber une barre et beaucoup font un refus faisant tomber le cavalier. Mon tour arrive vite.

« Très bien mon beau garçon. Tu peux le faire. » Chuchotais-je. Je centre l'obstacle et me dirige vers le saut. Ca passe ou ça casse, je ne sais pas comment mis prendre pour réussir un saut !

Je serre les dents à l'approche du saut, j'ai peur ! Sparks tire sur les rênes en accélérant. En un bond puissant, il vole par-dessus l'obstacle. Je me penche en avant en m'accrochant à sa crinière, jusqu'à que nous l'ayons passé. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, je l'ai fait ! Je suis vivante ! Charlie me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, la plupart des cavaliers me lance un regard noir, je pense que ce saut à scellé mon destin en me faisant devenir leur ennemi numéro 1.

Après que le dernier cavalier soit passé, Jamie annonce que nous serons divisés en plusieurs groupes en fonction de notre niveau. Je flatte Sparks quand il annonce nos groupes. Il nous laisse enfin disposer, tranquillement je me dirige vers les écuries. Je suis dans le meilleur groupe ! Avec ceux qui ont bien montés ! C'est le capitaine Nicholls qui nous entraînera, et je remercie le Seigneur pour ça ! Si ça avait été Jamie, j'aurais perdu tout mes moyens!

Je rentre Sparks dans son box. Je prends un chiffon et commence à nettoyer sa robe blanche. Je ne remarque pas le capitaine Nicholls venir à la porte de la stalle.

« Hé, vous êtes ami avec Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? »Demande-t-il, je sursaute en lui faisant face.

« Oh, oui. Comment savez-vous ? » Demandais-je. Il rit.

« Je vous ai entendu parler dans votre tente, il ya quelques jours. J'étais censé le trouver pour l'amener à Perkins, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Charlie ne se cache pas très bien. » Admet-il. Je secoue la tête en retournant étriller Sparks.

« Je suppose. » Répondis-je.

Il s'approche et pose sa main sur l'encolure de Sparks.

« Je vais vous dire un petit secret. C'était mon cheval avant Joey. » Déclare-t-il. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il a au moins une tête de plus que moi.

« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je. Il hoche la tête.

« Oui, c'est un bon cheval. Il sait écouter, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il a été bien aujourd'hui. Il a entendu Jamie donner les ordres et a simplement attendu vos actions. » Explique-t-il. Oh, ça prend tout son sens, maintenant. Je tapote l'épaule de Sparks.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi avez-vous Joey alors ? »Lui ais-je demandé.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

« Joey est un bel animal, j'en avais besoin pour être à la hauteur de Topthorn. Votre cheval est grand, mais il n'est plus très jeune et il n'est pas le plus rapide du régiment. Mais c'est un bon cheval, calme et obéissant. Vous prendrez bien soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-il. J'hoche la tête et sourit.

« Certainement. Vous pourrez le vérifier par vous-même, puisque je suis dans votre groupe. » Lui dis-je.

« Eh bien, je garderai un œil sur la façon dont vous le traitez. » Répond-t-il. Nous parlons encore quelques minutes avant que Perkins n'aboie qu'il fermait les écuries. Je donne à Sparks une pomme et une carotte avant de me diriger avec le capitaine vers la cantine.

Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que je ne le pensais. Je m'étais faite deux amis officiers de haut rang et j'ai découvert que j'avais le meilleur cheval de toute la cavalerie ! Pourtant j'étais triste, il manquait deux hommes qui auraient dû être ici avec moi. Mon fiancé ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu que je m'engage dans l'armée. Mais là encore, avec lui à mes côtés, je n'y serais pas allé.

Et ce cher Thomas! Je parie que s'il me voyait maintenant, il ferait une crise cardiaque. Il a mis tant d'énergie à essayer de me faire devenir une femme, une vraie femme de première classe. Je sens la mélancolie m'envahir, mais je la repousse, cette vie est derrière moi maintenant ! Elle doit l'être, je veux qu'elle le soit ! Je me dirige vers ma tente sentant les larmes, menaçant de déborder.

_Et voila le chapitre 2._

_J'espère qu'il vous mettra en appétit pour la suite !_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par __MarsJovial._

_Bonne rentrée à tous ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Tout se passe bien, pour le moment. Le seul inconvénient est un groupe de soldats qui semble me détester, sans aucune raison ! Depuis un mois, ils ne me font que des mauvais coups. Je sais que je devrais les voir venir, mais de toute façon, ils me prennent toujours au dépourvu ! Je suis une rêveuse, parfois, j'ai tendance à me détacher de la réalité. Et ils semblent le remarquer, parce que dès que je baisse ma garde, BOOM, ils frappent !

Cela fait trois jours, qu'il n'y a pas eu de farces. Ces derniers temps, nous sommes en classe d'apprentissage des différentes formations et attaques. C'est comme un cours d'histoire, sauf que c'est sur les armes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ennuyée de toute ma vie ! Le pire, c'est que si je dessine sur mon papier, je me ferai réprimander. C'est comme ça que je passais le temps en 2012, mais maintenant, il faut que je trouve autre chose pour me divertir.

Aujourd'hui, est quand même une belle journée ! Le soleil est au rendez-vous. Les chevaux sont dehors, debout à l'extérieur en train d'être pansés et sellés. Mon cheval est encore dans sa stalle. Je parie qu'il est impatient de prendre l'air. Je finis rapidement de me préparer, rampe hors de ma tente et me dirige vers la grange.

Alors que j'arrive, je remarque quelque chose qui cloche. Puis je les vois, le groupe de soldats, debout en train de décrocher Sparks. Je peux entendre l'étalon piaffer d'impatience.

« Tu veux aller à dehors, hein ? » Demande l'un d'entre eux. Je commence à courir, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Le chef de leur petit groupe ouvre le box de Sparks, celui-ci détalant, juste au moment où j'arrive aux portes de l'écurie. Je les entends rire.

« Sparks ! » Criais-je en courant après lui. Il ne m'écoute pas et commence à galoper.

Je pense que je vais avoir mon cours de sport matinal avant tout le monde ! Je cours aussi vite que je peux, dans une tentative désespérée d'attraper Sparks avant que le Major Stewart ou le Capitaine Nicholls ne le voit. Sparks court devant une rangée de chevaux en train de se faire seller. Les cavaliers comme les chevaux amusés me regardent courir après mon étalon en l'appelant de toutes mes forces. Je vois Perkins bondir en face de Sparks, les bras levés, essayant de l'arrêter. L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait réussi, mais au dernier moment, Sparks fit un écart et continua son chemin.

Je sens l'adrénaline se diffuser dans mon corps. Il se dirige vers les tentes, je redouble d'efforts pour le rattraper, je ne veux pas qu'il détruise la tente des soldats !

Déjà , que j'ai eu dû mal à monter la mienne, alors si en plus je dois remonter celle des autres soldats ! La tête haute, Sparks galope jusqu'aux tentes et saute facilement par-dessus, c'est comme s'il se payait ma tête ! Comme si c'était une sorte de jeu ! Je continue ma course-poursuite alors qu'il prend le petit chemin, celui que nous avons emprunté lors de notre première balade. Celui qui mène au domaine de formation.

Pendant un instant, il sort de mon champ de vision, je descends le chemin qui serpente à travers les bois. Une fois sur le terrain d'entraînement, je l'aperçois, je recommence à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Cependant, les hautes herbes me ralentissant, je me déporte sur le bord.

Sparks longe l'extérieur du champ, restant à la lisière de la forêt. Il semble avoir ralenti son galop, mais il va encore vite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Charlie et Jamie assis sur leurs chevaux, avec un groupe de cavaliers. Jamie commence à trotter dans ma direction.

A l'approche de Sparks, Topthorn prend un petit galop et dépasse facilement le grand étalon blanc, Jamie jette habilement une corde autour de son cou, lui demandant de s'arrêter. Je ralentis mon rythme, je m'effondre sur l'épaule de Sparks, la respiration sifflante. Je n'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie. Je regarde le Major qui a un air irrité.

« J'ai un mot à vous dire, après votre formation. » Me dit-il en me tendant la corde. Je le salue et hoche la tête.

« Oui monsieur ! » Répondis-je. Il repart au galop vers ses troupes, je prends une minute pour reprendre mon souffle avant de rentrer aux écuries.

Sparks me pousse du bout du nez, pendant que nous marchons dans les bois.

« Quel était le sens de tout cela, Sparks ? » Lui demandais-je entre deux inspirations. Il secoue sa crinière, comme s'il rigolait. Je soupire.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois amusé, mais maintenant je vais avoir des ennuis ! » Lorsque j'arrive dans la cour, tout le monde me regarde passer. Perkins semble soulagé que je l'aie rattrapé.

J'attache Sparks à l'extérieur avec les autres chevaux et commence à le panser. Après cette course-poursuite, comment suis-je censée travailler aujourd'hui ? Il doit sûrement être fatigué ! Je suppose que nous devrons éviter de faire de trop gros efforts. Une fois le toilettage fini et l'harnachement en place, je monte en selle et rejoins mon groupe. Heureusement, aujourd'hui nous travaillons en intérieur. Sparks semble être en forme, mais après deux heures de monte, je commence à le sentir fatigué.

Le capitaine Nicholls semble s'en apercevoir.

« Phillips ! Amenez votre cheval au centre ! » Dit-il. Oh, génial, je suis dans la merde pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !

J'arrête Sparks au milieu du manège. Le capitaine l'examine.

« Comment l'avez-vous travaillé ? Il est épuisé ! » Dit-il. Je lui raconte ma mésaventure de ce matin, il rigole.

« Eh bien, au moins, vous avez fini par le rattraper. L'entraînement est fini pour vous aujourd'hui. Refroidissez-le et rentrez-le dans son box. Avec un peu de repos, je suis sûr que demain il sera remis. » M'ordonne-t-il. J'hoche la tête et le remercie, avant de descendre et de rentrer Sparks.

Le groupe de Jamie est rentré et se rend dans le manège. Ils semblent remarquer que je ramène Sparks dans sa stalle. Je prends une grande inspiration, maintenant, je vais devoir faire face à Jamie. Et s'il se rend compte que je suis une fille pendant l'interrogatoire ? Si cela se produit, il va me renvoyer à coup sûr ! Ce serait horrible, on part au combat dans un mois ou deux !

Cependant, je peux lui raconter ce que le groupe de soldats me fait subir.

Bien sûr, je vais jouer finement pour ne pas passer pour un lâche sans défense. D'accord, je suis prête à lui faire face ! Je donne une dernière friandise à Sparks avant de me diriger vers le quartier de Jamie. Je redresse mon uniforme, mets mon képi, puis frappe à la porte. Il me dit d'entrer.

Son bureau est impeccable, tous les papiers sont proprement empilés et il n'y a pas un grain de poussière sur les meubles. Il me fait signe de m'assoir. Il me regarde dans les yeux, rapidement il enlève le cigare de sa bouche et me demande.

« Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que votre cheval faisait sur le terrain de formation, ce matin ? » Je déglutis, tout d'un coup, j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour les explications, mais il est trop tard maintenant ! Je lui explique tout depuis le début.

Tout au long de mon histoire, Jamie semble m'observer d'un regard critique, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers moi, pour savoir si je mens. Quand j'ai fini, il souffle le fumée avec désinvolture, avant de demander.

« Voulez-vous me donner les noms des hommes qui ont libérés votre cheval ? » A sa question, je dois me forcer à ne pas prendre un regard choqué ou effrayé, il utilise ça pour voir si je mens ! Si je lui dis, je serais libre. Si je ne lui dis pas, il pensera que j'ai tout inventé et que je suis incapable de prendre soin de mon cheval. Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas le nom des hommes ! Je m'incline.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne connais pas leurs noms. » Lui dis-je. Il éteint son cigare.

« Eh bien, puisque vous ne pouvez pas donner de noms, la responsabilité vous reviens.

Pour les deux prochaines semaines, après la formation, vous polirez le matériel. Je veux que chaque boucle d'étrier et de cuir brillent ! Cela inclus toute la sellerie et le bureau du capitaine Nicholls. Vous commencez demain. Vous pouvez congédier. » Me dit-il. Je suis restée assise-là, un moment avant de réussir à me lever et à sortir. Super, c'est tout simplement génial. Il y a plus de 120 différentes pièces d'armures, sans compter le bureau du capitaine Nicholls ! Si je me souviens bien, ses murs en sont tapissés !

A mon arrivée au mess, tous les soldats me regardent en ricanant. Les nouvelles circulent vite ici ! Je n'ai pas faim, je ne prends qu'une pomme et me dirige vers les écuries. Sparks passe la tête par-dessus la porte de son box, je lui frotte le nez, avant de prendre un seau et d'entrer dans sa stalle. Je referme la porte derrière moi, pose le seau et le flatte en croquant dans ma pomme.

« Oh Sparks, que vais-je faire ? » Lui demandais-je. Il baisse la tête, manifestement intéressé par ma pomme. Je la finis et lui donne le trognon; je retourne le seau et m'assois dessus, m'appuyant sur le mur. Je ferme les yeux un instant, faisant le vide autour de moi ! Je sens quelque chose me pousser, j'ouvre les yeux et vois Charlie debout devant moi.

« Hé, lève –toi ! » Dit-il. Je me frotte les yeux et regarde autour, Sparks est couché dans un coin du box, somnolant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demandais-je. Charlie sourit avec bienveillance.

« Presque cinq heures. » Répond-il. Je gémis, ça signifie que j'ai dormi toute la nuit sur un seau ! Appuyé contre un mur !

Je me lève et m'étire. Charlie m'a conseillé d'aller me préparer pour la journée. Je le remercie avant de marcher péniblement jusqu'à ma tente. Mon oreiller et mon duvet sont si attrayant, c'est comme si je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui et je suis déjà en difficulté ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard ce matin parce que j'ai dormi dans les écuries ! Je prends un peu d'eau et m'asperge le visage, mouillant mes cheveux et les peignant afin de pouvoir mettre mon képi. Je commence à aimer ce képi et cet uniforme.

Le clairon sonne, je me dirige vers la salle à manger avec tout le monde. Je prends plusieurs œufs durs et du lait avant de me diriger vers les écuries pour voir Sparks. Je m'assure d'arriver avant tout le monde, comme ça je suis sûre que personne ne pourra me faire de mauvais coup. J'attache Sparks à l'extérieur avant de le panser jusqu'à ce que sa robe brille au soleil. Environ deux heures plus tard, tout le monde est prêt. Nous nous dirigeons derrière James sur le terrain de formation. Il nous dit que notre groupe va s'entraîner aux charges, comme ça nous serons prêts pour la grande dernière, en fin de mois.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à faire des exercices de manœuvres. Comme l'avait prédit James, après un bonne nuit de repos Sparks a retrouvé son énergie, il ne faiblit pas un instant. Nous terminons enfin l'entraînement; je rentre vite Sparks dans son box et le brosse. Dieu ! c'est combien de temps que ça va me prendre pour tout polir. Je vais vers la sellerie, ouvre la porte et gémit face au défi qui m'attend. Il y a tellement de selles et de brides, tant et tant de morceaux à polir, que ça me fait tourner la tête ! Je prends une grande inspiration, en attrapant un pot de cirage et un chiffon, m'assoit et commence à travailler.

Il me faut bien 3 heures, mais je finis par y arriver. Une fois cela fait, je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers les quartiers du capitaine. Je frappe à la porte et entre en entendant sa réponse. Il est assis à son bureau en train de dessiner, je lui souris timidement.

« Je suis ici pour nettoyer votre matériel. » L'informais-je. Il hoche la tête.

« Ha oui, Jamie m'en a informé. Ca ne devrait pas vous prendre trop de temps. » Me dit-il. Je décroche une bride et commence à frotter, il me regarde.

« Asseyez-vous, détendez-vous. C'est Jamie qui vous a puni, pas moi. » Je le remercie en m'asseyant dans un des fauteuils en bois, je continue ma tâche.

Le phonographe joue _Un long chemin à Tipperary__,_ il m'aide à me détendre pendant que j'effectue ma punition. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu de musique, pourtant je l'aime tellement ! Dans mon époque, je voulais être une actrice de Broadway ! Je soupire à ce souvenir d'avant. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté, je ne suis probablement plus très bonne. J'avais une voix soprano, je me souviens avoir chanté en première classe sur le Titanic. Je me gifle mentalement, non ! C'est derrière moi, je ne dois plus y penser !

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand James m'arrêta.

« Etant donné que vous êtes dans la cavalerie et que vous faîtes du bon travail, je pensé que vous méritiez quelque chose. J'ai dessiné ceci, il y a plusieurs années déjà ! J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez l'avoir. » Me dit-il en me tendant un morceau de papier. Je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est un dessin de Sparks ! Il est si grand ! Je lève les yeux vers le capitaine.

« Merci ! Vous savez très bien dessiner ! » Il rougit légèrement.

« Oh, c'est juste un passe-temps, je ne suis pas très bon. Pas comme Monet. » Je rigole.

« Monet dessine des paysages. » L'informais-je. Il rit.

« Oui c'est vrai… » Nous sommes interrompus par l'arriver de Jamie.

« Vous avez tout fini ? » Me demande-t-il. J'hoche la tête.

« Oui, monsieur, je partais, en fait. Merci capitaine. » Il hoche la tête.

« Merci » Me dit-il si calmement que Jamie ne l'entend pas. Alors que je sors, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue que Jamie nous ait interrompus.

Je me demande un instant, si je ne serais pas attirée par le capitaine. Certes il est vraiment beau, le genre d'hommes que j'apprécie. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, charmant, doux, drôle, un vrai gentleman. Non ! Non, je ne dois pas faire ça ! Je n'ai pas rejoins la cavalerie pour tomber amoureuse de beaux officiers ! J'ai promis à mon fiancé que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse avec quelques hommes de cette époque et c'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir !

J'entre dans ma tente, jette mon képi sur le côté et enfouit mon visage dans l'oreiller. Je suis si fatiguée que le fait d'avoir faim, m'importe ! Je ferme les yeux et m'endors presque immédiatement. Je suis debout sur la proue d'un navire, le soleil couchant sur l'horizon. Quelqu'un m'encercle la taille, je tourne la tête pour voir mon fiancé. Il sourit et m'embrasse.

« Tu me manques. » Lui avouais-je. Il sourit doucement.

« Je sais. » Répond-il. Je me retourne et le serre dans mes bras, il laisse courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, qui ont retrouvé leur longueur d'origine.

« Je ne vais pas rompre ma promesse, je te le jure. » Lui promis-je.

Il se recule, saisissant mes mains.

« Ecoute-moi, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Si tu ne l'es pas, je ne pourrais pas l'être non plus. Si tu aimes une autre personne et qu'il te rend heureuse, alors rejoins-le. » Me dit-il. Je secoue la tête.

« Jamais, je t'aime ! » Assurais-je. Il m'embrasse avant de commencer à s'estomper.

« Ne doute pas de toi. Il y a une place dans ton cœur pour un autre homme.

En fait, il y a de la place pour plus de trois amours. Tu devras choisir ou le destin choisira pour toi. » M'informe-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'essaie de lui demander, mais il a disparu. Le bateau commence à s'estomper et je me retrouve dans le noir.

Je me réveille, tire la montre de ma poche, il est presque 02h20. Je soupire et referme la montre à gousset, la replaçant en sécurité sous mon oreiller. J'ai peur de me rendormir et d'avoir d'autres rêves comme celui-ci. J'essaie de décrypter ce que mon fiancé vient de me dire. Plus de trois amours ? Eh bien, je sais que j'aime James comme un ami et Charlie, aussi. Mais, qui peux être la troisième personne ? Je secoue la tête, qu'importe ! Je n'aime pas ce qu'il m'a annoncé et je ne risque pas de rompre ma promesse ! Trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée plus longtemps, je me rendors, mais cette fois heureusement, je ne rêve pas.

_Voila pour le troisième chapitre. _

_Je vais essayer de garder un rythme, en postant un chapitre par semaine. (Je ne vous promets rien, mais je ferais de mon mieux !)_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par __MarsJovial._

_Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser?_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! =) _


	4. Chapter 4

Au final, j'ai vraiment apprécié ma punition et les journées ont passées plus rapidement. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernière charge de cavalerie. Demain à 5 heures, nous nous rassemblerons sur le pont pour partir. Le régiment tout entier est en effervescence, même les chevaux ! Après des semaines de formations, nous allons enfin avoir de l'action. Je dois dire, que je n'ai jamais été plus en forme de toute ma vie !

Je parie, que je pourrais courir un kilomètre en 5 minutes en classe de gym ! Avant je le faisais en plus de 10 minutes et j'étais essoufflée à la fin. Maintenant, je peux courir assez longtemps, tirer avec un pistolet convenablement et manier une épée mieux que quiconque dans tout le régiment. En ce qui concerne la monte à cheval, je suis prête à participer aux Jeux Olympiques. Il y a deux jours, avec Sparks j'ai réussi à faire plusieurs levades; c'est la plus belle chose que j'aie fait sur un cheval ! Cependant, je pense que la charge d'aujourd'hui risque d'être encore mieux.

Sparks ne tient pas en place, sa robe blanche luit au soleil. Nous avons eu nos uniformes de cérémonie il y a quelques jours, ils sont tous faits sur mesure. J'aimerais vraiment avoir mon Ipod Touch et un miroir. Comme ça, j'aurais prise une photo de moi et je l'aurais affiché sur facebook afin que tous mes amis puissent voir à quoi je ressemble. Sparks me pousse du bout du nez.

Une fois arrivés au domaine de formation, on s'aligna. Tous les soldats qui avant ne savaient pas monter, étaient maintenant très à l'aise à cheval. Sparks est tranquille, tandis que je regarde le Major Stewart. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, deux chevaux sortent de nos lignes, je me rends compte que c'est Charlie et James. Ils étaient temps!

Les trois officiers re-rentrent dans le rang, ils s'échangent quelques mots, avant que le Capitaine Nicholls donne l'ordre de sortir les sabres. Je sors mon épée et la cale contre mon épaule droite. Je peux sentir Sparks s'exciter, je resserre ma prise sur les rênes.

« Pointez les sabres ! » Ordonne le Capitaine Nicholls, je tends mon épée devant moi, bien, ça y est ! Je retiens mon souffle en attendant l'ordre.

« Chargez ! » A ce mot, tout le monde part au grand galop. Je me tiens à la crinière de Sparks pour éviter de tomber. On a déjà fait des charges, mais jamais avec autant de monde ! Il y a des chevaux de partout ! Devant moi Joey et Topthorn s'affrontent, ils sont en tête du peloton. Je sais que Sparks ne pourrait pas les rattraper, mais il peut rester devant les autres soldats. Je jette un coup d'œil au Capitaine Nicholls qui vient d'attraper l'anneau bleu. Je laisse Sparks galoper encore un peu avant de l'arrêter. Il secoue joyeusement sa tête, tandis que je le flatte.

« Ca t'a plus ? Bon cheval ! » Charlie trotte vers nous.

« Belle course, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si vite. » Dit-il. Je souris et caresse Sparks.

« Oui, il porte bien son nom. J'aime bien ton cheval, il très est beau. » Charlie sourit.

« En effet ! Blenheim est le plus beau cheval de toute la cavalerie, enfin, d'après moi. » Dit-il.

Nous marchons ensemble, Charlie me parle avec enthousiasme du nouveau képi qu'il a reçu aujourd'hui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? » Lui demandais-je. Il me lance un regard choqué avant de dire.

« Il est doublé en soie ! » J'enlève mon képi et lui montre l'intérieur.

« Je ne pense pas que ça est beaucoup d'importance, je trouve mon képi très bien comme ça. »

En arrivant aux écuries, je donne une carotte à Sparks, avant de retourner à ma tente pour changer d'uniforme. J'ai à peine fait 10 mètres que le groupe de soldats qui a l'habitude de me harceler, m'encercle. Le chef de leur bande sourit.

« Hé les gars, regardez ce qu'on a là ! Notre grand ami ! Notre crevette préférée ! » Se moqua-t-il, faisant rire ses congénères, je recule, prudente. Je ne veux pas me battre, surtout parce que je ne sais pas. Le leader du groupe m'attrape par le col.

« Tu sais crevette, j'ai été élu meilleur coureur en Irlande et je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'une merde comme toi me vole la vedette. » Je déglutis, cet homme est Irlandais ? Ca explique certaines choses.

Il me poussa durement contre le mur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois meilleur que moi et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelque chose que je vais vite régler ! » Dit-il en levant son poing. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Je réussis à le frapper sous la ceinture. Il se plie de douleur et j'en profite pour filer, je rentre dans le premier bâtiment que je croise, qui est le bureau du Capitaine Nicholls. Je ne prends même pas la peine de frapper, j'entre en catastrophe et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuie contre la porte et ferme les yeux, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'entends soudain une voix.

« Vous allez bien Phillips ? » C'est James.

Je le regarde, il était encore en tenue de cérémonie. Je déglutis et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, les soldats sont là.

« Ces hommes…, je suis désolé Capitaine, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis. Ces soldats, là-bas, me persécutent depuis des mois ! Ce sont eux, qui ont libéré Sparks et ils sont la raison de mes nombreux retards en formation. » Expliquais-je.

James regarda par la fenêtre, sa mâchoire se contracta et il sort. Les soldats se mettent immédiatement au garde à vous. Il leur parle. Ils ont l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, un ou deux ont même l'air effrayé. Quelques instants après, le groupe part, tandis que le Capitaine revient.

« Ils ne vous causeront plus de problèmes à présent. » Me dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Merci monsieur. » Lui répondis-je. Il me sourit.

« Vous devriez vous changer avant de commencer vos corvées. » Je le remercie encore une fois. Je me change rapidement et plie soigneusement mon uniforme.

Alors que je marche, je passe devant le Major Stewart. Bizarre, il ne m'ordonne pas de faire mes corvées. J'hausse les épaules en entrant dans les quartiers de James, je décroche un harnais, je m'assois et je me mets à le polir. Au fil des jours, les officiers étaient devenus insouciants face à ma punition. James m'avait permis de m'assoir, pour éviter de trop me fatiguer. On travaille tous les deux tranquillement en écoutant le phonographe, je polis et lui dessine. Alors que je commence une nouvelle bride, Jamie arrive, prend la bouteille d'alcool et se verse un verre.

« Que faites-vous ? » Demande-t-il à James, m'ignorant complètement. Il sait ce que je suis en train de faire de toute manière, je laisse tomber. J'écoute leur conversation, parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ! Le capitaine répond sans lever les yeux.

« J'écris une lettre. » Jamie a un air surpris.

« Avec un dessin ? » Demanda-t'il avec curiosité. James lève enfin les yeux.

« C'est pour le jeune garçon à qui appartenait Joey, je veux qu'il voit à quel point il a fière allure. » Explique-t-il.

« Avant de lui faire traverser la manche pour lui faire affronter un million de fusils allemands ? » Demande-t-il, en prenant une gorgée d'alcool. James baisse les yeux.

« Oui avant ça. » Répondit-il catégoriquement. Il y a un moment de silence, avant que Jamie explique le plan à venir. Demain, nous partons à 4 heures du matin, il me faut tout mon self-control pour ne pas gémir ! Je déteste me lever tôt ! Nous allons voyager avec d'autres régiments et nous devrons être sur le pont à 5 heures. Il ne veut aucun polissage, pour que rien ne puissent briller au soleil. C'est logique ! Soudain, Charlie entre, éteint sa cigarette en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Jamie le salue avant de sortir.

Charlie se dirige vers le miroir, mets son képi et redresse son uniforme.

« Que penses-tu de notre nouveau képi ? » Demande-t-il, je lève les yeux au ciel et le regarde avec un sourire narquois. James semble amusé, bien qu'il essaie de garder un visage impassible.

« Doublure en soie, je l'aime assez ! » Déclare-t-il. James lui dit que ça ne fera pas de différences pour les allemands.

« Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr, imagine la scène, tu es un boche et tu as deux soldats britanniques en vue et tu te dis : bon sang ! l'un des deux porte un képi vraiment très élégant. Tu tueras l'autre en premier. » Rétorque-t-il.

« Ou alors il pourrait se dire, je meurs d'envie d'avoir ce képi et il te tuerait avant l'autre. » Le visage de Charlie se décomposa et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il prit son képi et le lança sur le côté.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé ! » Dit-il. James retourna à son dessin, tandis que Charlie se tournait vers moi.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demande-t-il d'un coup. Je raccroche la bride et en prend une autre.

« Ca dépend. Ca n'aurait pas de sens si je te tirais dessus vu que tu es de mon côté et que tu es mon ami. Mais si j'étais un Allemand, je ne pense pas que ton képi m'empêcherait de te tirer dessus. »Il prit un air attristé.

« Hé, mais je ne suis pas un Allemand, hein ? » Lui demandais-je le poussant un peu. Il sourit.

« Non, tu n'es pas un Allemand. »

On continua à parler avec désinvolture jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de polir. Puis, il me proposa d'aller à la salle à manger avec lui. Quand on entra, tout le monde discutait de ce qui allait se passer demain. Je pris un morceau de poulet et allai m'assoir avec Charlie, à l'écart des autres soldats.

« Tu as peur ? » Me demande Charlie. Je le regarde, sa question me prend complètement au dépourvu ! Pour être honnête, je ne ressens rien, je ne sais pas si j'ai peur. Je secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas peur, je suis un peu inquiet, mais je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi tu as peur ? »Lui demandais-je. Il baisse la voix et hoche la tête.

« Je suis terrifié, je ne pense pas être prêt. » Admet-il. Je lui souris.

« C'est James qui t'a fait peur, en te disant que ton képi ne te protègerait pas ? » Il secoue la tête en riant.

« Eh bien, peut-être un peu. Je suppose qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. »

Je prends une bouchée de poulet, son goût est horrible, je l'avale difficilement en poussant mon assiette sur le côté.

« N'aie pas peur Charlie, nous sommes amis, non ? On se protègera mutuellement. Tout va bien se passer et nous serons à la maison pour Noël. » Le rassurais-je. Je sais bien que ce que je dis est un mensonge, je le sais pertinemment que cette guerre va durer quatre ans, mais je voudrais quand même donner de l'espoir à Charlie. Son sourire me remonte le moral.

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. » Me dit-il. Je pique le poulet avec ma fourchette.

« Ton repas est aussi dégoûtant que le mien ? » Questionnais-je, il me fait un sourire niais.

« N'est-il pas toujours dégoûtant ? ».

« Eh bien ce soir, il a un goût encore plus horrible que d'habitude. » Déclarais-je. Il hausse les épaules.

« Etant donné que je meurs de faim, je pense que je vais me forcer. » Répond-il, en prenant une bouchée de purée. Je me lève.

« Je pense que je vais juste me contenter d'une pomme. Je te verrai demain Charlie. » Il avale se qu'il a dans la bouche avant de me répondre.

« D'accord, bonne nuit ! » Je jette ma nourriture à la poubelle et sort, ne gardant que la pomme. Je rampe dans ma tente et commence à emballer toutes mes affaires. Demain, c'est le grand jour, il faut que tout soit parfait ! Il hors de question de faire marche arrière, je vais en France et je vais faire la guerre !

Un autre jour, un autre bateau ! Sparks lève la tête alors que je tente de le faire entrer dans le paquebot.

« Allez Sparks, c'est seulement pour un petit moment ! » L'encourageais-je, il refuse d'avancer et essaye de m'arracher la corde des mains. Les soldats et leurs chevaux attendent derrière moi. Je tire de nouveau sur la longe de Sparks.

« Allez mon beau garçon ! Tu peux le faire ! Rentre ! » Dis-je de la voix la plus apaisante que j'avais.

Il ne bougea pas, il fallut Perkins, le Major Stewart et moi-même pour réussir à le faire monter à bord. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'attachai à côté de Blenheim. Puis, je me dirigeai sur le pont supérieur à la recherche de ma chambre. Plus tôt ce matin, on nous avait annoncé que les chambres étaient doubles, ce qui pourrait me poser un problème, étant donné que je suis une fille !

La chambre était composée de deux lits simples. Je prie pour que ce soit une personne amicale, quelqu'un que je connais ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Charlie entre, en jetant son sac sur le lit.

« Que penses-tu de la chambre ? » Demanda-t-il. Je ris.

« Je partage ma chambre avec toi ? » Demandais-je. Il me lança un drôle de regard.

« Non, je partage pas ta chambre avec toi ! » Rectifia-t-il, je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe ! » Lui dis-je, il pousse un cri indigné, mais je sais que c'est de la comédie.

« Qui est le lieutenant ici ? » Demande-t-il. Je m'assois sur un lit, m'affalant contre le mur, mes bras derrière la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je vois en face de moi, c'est un gros poulet ! » Il halète, secouant la tête.

« Oh ! Cette insulte me blesse profondément. » Je me lève et le bouscule gentiment.

« Je t'ai juste donné mon point de vue ! » Le taquinais-je. Soudain, j'entends un coup de sifflet et le grondement familier des moteurs qui démarrent. Je me rassois sur mon lit, pendant que Charlie déballe ses affaires.

« Quand penses-tu qu'on va arriver en France ? » Me demande-t-il. Je jette mon sac sous le lit.

« Dans moins d'un jour. » Répondis-je avec assurance. Il me regarda.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demande-t-il avec curiosité.

« J'étais sur un bateau qui a navigué de Southampton à Cherbourg en 8 heures. » Lui répondis-je.

Charlie commence à me poser des questions sur le paquebot, je lui réponds, en évitant de mentionner quelques petites choses importantes. Comme le fait, que je voyageais en première classe ou que le bateau était le Titanic. Nous avons fini de nous installés. Charlie est en train de lire un livre, pendant que j'essaie de faire un petit somme. Il semble y avoir une tempête à l'extérieur car le navire commence tanguer. Après deux heures à me reposer, je me lève et sors mon sac. Soudain, Charlie s'exclame.

« Est-ce une robe ? » Mince, l'ourlet joliment perlé de ma robe dépasse de mon sac. Je le range vite, essayant de la cacher, mais il est trop tard. Charlie se lève et sors la robe de mon sac. C'était celle que je portais quand le Titanic a coulé, je ne l'ai pas remise depuis.

« Pourquoi as-tu ça dans ton sac ? » Demande-t-il soupçonneux, je balbutie, que puis-je dire ? J'ai été prise en flagrant délit ! Charlie peut garder un secret ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ne me dénoncera pas, il ne veut pas que je sois renvoyé. Je suis si proche du but et pourtant ils pourraient me renvoyer d'où je viens en un instant. Je me lève, lui prend la robe et la jette sur le lit.

« Ecoute-moi Charlie, j'ai une chose très importante à te dire, mais tu dois me jurer, me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne ! » Il hocha doucement la tête, je prends une grande inspiration. Sans déguiser ma voix, je lui annonce que je suis une fille.

Il me dévisagea avec de grands yeux, me mettant mal à l'aise, je crois que je viens officiellement de ruiner notre amitié. Il déglutit.

« Une fille ? » Répète-t-il comme si il essayait de se convaincre que c'était une blague. J'hoche la tête.

« Je suis une fille Charlie, une fille qui, qui… » J'essaie de trouver les mots justes. « Une fille qui n'est pas de cette époque. » Il secoua la tête, confus.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demande-t-il, tout en s'asseyant. Je lui raconte toute mon histoire, d'un côté je suis soulagée de pouvoir enfin raconter ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur des conséquences.

Une fois mon histoire terminée, il passe les doigts dans ses cheveux, il me regarde et sourit.

« Wow ! Une fille qui monte mieux que tout un régiment d'hommes. Qui l'eut cru. »

« Je veux y aller Charlie, je veux faire la guerre. » Lui murmurais-je. Son visage change brusquement et il secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas, je vais le dire à Jamie, tu dois retourner en Angleterre. » Je secoue la tête, je sens les larmes monter.

« Charlie s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Garde le secret ! Pour moi ? » Le suppliais-je.

Il y a un long moment de silence avant qu'il ne se lève et ne me prennent les mains. Ses yeux sont sincères et sympathiques, mais ses paroles me déchirent le cœur.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois le dire à Jamie. Peut-être qu'il te laissera rester ? » Je me lève.

« J'espère que tu as raison Charlie. » Lui dis-je. Il me sourit.

« Comment peut-il refuser une si jolie demoiselle dans son régiment ? » Je le pousse vers la porte.

« Je ne pense pas que Jamie tombera sous ton charme. » Le taquinais-je. Il me regarde en souriant.

« Non, mais quand il découvrira la vérité, il tombera peut-être sous ton charme. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je rougis en ouvrant la porte.

« Allons-y ! » Lui dis-je.

_Uh oh, elle a été découverte ! Sera-t-elle autorisée à rester, ou la renverront-ils en Angleterre ? En fait, pourquoi je vous demande ça, je suis sûre que vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, ces temps-ci, nous sommes en période d'examen, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me rattraper ! =)_

_Je remercie mon correcteur __MarsJovial._

_Bonne continuation ! _


	5. Chapter 5

« Qui y a-t-il Charlie ? » Demanda Jamie tandis que nous rentrions dans la chambre. James était assis sur le lit, nous regardant curieusement. Charlie me poussa devant.

« Le soldat Phillips à quelque chose à vous avouez. » Annonça-t-il sèchement. Son ton me rendit nerveuse, les yeux critiques de Jamie se posèrent sur moi.

« Oui ? Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il soldat ! » Questionna-t-il. Je déglutis.

« Monsieur, je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez. » Lui annonçais-je, sans déguiser ma voix. James me regarda choqué, mais Jamie ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ? » Demanda-t-il. Je tremblais légèrement.

« C'est justement de ça qu'il s'agit Major... je ne suis pas un garçon. Je suis une fille ! »

Il resta bouche bée, stupéfait ! En me regardant.

« Une femme ? Vous êtes devenu fou ? » Demanda-t-il. Je secoue la tête.

« Non, monsieur, je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Je suis une fille depuis le jour où je suis née. » Lui dis-je franchement. Il secoua la tête.

« Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans l'armée ! Vous allez être renvoyée ! » Dit-il. Suppliante, je regarde Charlie; puis je baisse les yeux, il ne me sera d'aucun soutien, il ne m'aidera pas. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je tape du pied et dit.

« Non, monsieur, je ne partirai pas, je veux me battre aux côtés de mes camarades ! Je suis aussi bonne qu'eux, je monte aussi bien que vous ! Laissez-moi rester ! » Il me regarde choqué; je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

C'est vrai Major Stewart, je suis une femme et alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, James prend la parole.

« Vous savez, elle vient de gagner un point. » Dit-il. Jamie secoue la tête.

« Miss Phillips, le champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour une femme. Vous allez voir des choses atroces. » Me dit-il essayant de me faire changer d'avis.

« Je peux le faire Major ! Laissez-moi essayer ! Laissez-moi vous montrer que je suis aussi forte que n'importe quel homme de ce régiment ! Si la guerre se révèle être trop dure pour moi, vous pourrez me renvoyer chez moi. Monsieur, je vous en prie, laissez-moi une chance … » Suppliais-je désespérée. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant, il n'y a rien qui m'attend si je pars ! Le Major Stewart continua sur sa lancée.

« Vous pourriez être blessée ! Voire tuée ! » Me dit-il, essaie-t-il de me faire peur ? Est-ce qu'il veut me tester ? Je secoue la tête.

« Je connais les risques comme tous les autres soldats, si je suis blessée cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Si je suis tuée, je mourrai fièrement et noblement en sachant que je me suis battue pour mon roi et mon pays. » Répondis-je. Cette dernière partie était un gros mensonge, étant donné que je suis Américaine, mais je dois lui faire croire que je suis prête à me battre pour son roi. Même si, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir au nom de la Grande-Bretagne. Il resta silencieux, essayant de trouver d'autres raisons de me faire changer d'avis, je tends ma main vers lui.

« Faisons affaire. Si je vous prouve que je suis aussi forte que n'importe quel homme, je peux rester. Si la guerre se révèle être trop dure, alors vous pourrez me renvoyer chez moi. D'accord ? » Lui proposais-je. Il fixa ma main pendant un moment avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

« D'accord. Mais, il y a certaines règles que nous devons instaurer. Je suis un honnête homme et je n'aime pas faire d'offres déraisonnables. » On s'assit pour débattre de ces dites règles. Je ne dois pas pleurer ou hésiter dans la peur, je dois être à la hauteur de tous les autres soldats. Je dois travailler aussi dur qu'eux et lutter comme eux. Si je suis frappée d'une faiblesse ou d'une maladie due à la guerre et que c'est trop dur pour moi, on me renverra chez moi. Il y a toutefois une exception à la règle de pleurer...si c'est un proche qui meurt. Avec ce règlement mis en place, mon sort est scellé, je peux rester. Charlie et moi quittons la chambre, tous deux un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé ! » Lui dis-je, il rit.

« En effet ! »

Quand on entra dans notre chambre, notre amitié était revenue à la normal. Elle évolua même encore plus. Pendant le voyage, je lui racontais toutes les choses que j'avais vues, faites, et plus important encore, la vie dans le futur. Quand je parlais de l'avenir, ses yeux s'illuminaient comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on raconte des contes de fées !

Soudain, notre conversation s'interrompit par le sifflet bruyant du navire. Je me levai et je rangeai mes vêtements et les autres affaires que j'avais sorties pour les montrer à Charlie. On se dirigea vers nos chevaux et les sortîmes du paquebot. Je regardais les soldats monter sur le navire. Je sentis mon estomac se serrer à leurs vues, je n'ai jamais vu un spectacle aussi effroyable. Peut-être que Jamie avait raison, peut-être que la guerre sera trop dure à gérer pour moi. Je secoue la tête et garde les yeux au sol, non, je vais y arriver ! Je peux le faire !

On se mit en selle et nous partîmes dans la campagne française. Je ne peux m'empêcher de d'admirer le paysage. C'est si beau ! Cependant, un peu de musique n'aurait pas été de trop ! Après une journée complète de monte, nous avons trouvé un endroit pour installer le campement. Après avoir attaché Sparks à un arbre, je réussis à planter ma tente, toute seule cette fois ! Je suis fière de moi ! Je remarque soudain que plusieurs hommes me fixent, certains d'entre eux avec attention, d'autres curieusement. Je lève les yeux au ciel et rampe sous ma tente. Rien ne reste secret ici ?

La nuit fut courte. Le lendemain à l'aube, on était déjà sur les routes. Sparks semblait aussi fatigué que moi, il se déplaçait silencieusement, sous les étoiles, fixant la route sans fin. Apparemment, nous nous dirigeons vers une base pour planifier notre première attaque. J'espère qu'on n'y sera bientôt ! Cette selle n'est pas du tout confortable !

« Alors, vous êtes vraiment une femme ? » Demande un soldat à ma droite. Je le regarde, il est jeune, pas plus de 19 ans. Apparemment les nouvelles vont vite.

« Ouais. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête. Les cavaliers de devant se retournèrent pour me dévisager.

« Vous êtes folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme fait dans la cavalerie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, je peux monter à cheval toute la journée et je rencontre de très beaux hommes. Est-ce suffisant ? » Questionnais-je. Très vite, tous les soldats commencèrent à me parler et je les convainquis de jour à _I Spy_.

Le soldat Henry qui était devant moi sur une jument baie, regarda au loin.

« Ok les gars, je vois quelque chose de blanc. » Le soldat Ryan, qui était derrière moi, regarda dans la direction d'Henry.

« Euh, un nuage ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répond-il. Je regarde dans leur direction.

« Un oiseau ? » Questionnais-je, il rit.

« Vous voyez un oiseau blanc ? Sauf si il y a des cygnes en France. Non, ce n'est pas un oiseau. » Enfin, soldat Warren répondit.

« Est-ce que c'est les chaussettes au cheval du Capitaine Nicholls ? » Soldat Henry hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est ça ! A ton tour ! » Avant que Warren n'ait pu trouver un objet, le Major Stewart nous informa que nous nous approchions de la base. Et effectivement, dans l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir quelques bâtiments et tentes. Soldat Mastin, qui monte juste derrière moi un shire noir et blanc, soupire.

« Enfin ! Je meurs de faim ! » En arrivant à la base, l'atmosphère devint lourde, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, je descendis de Sparks et je l'attachai. Soudain, un homme nous annonça.

« Ecoutez tout le monde ! Il y a une épidémie sur la base ! »Une maladie hein ? Eh bien quelle qu'elle soit, je suis sûrement vaccinée. Je termine le toilettage de Sparks, puis plante ma toile pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille au son d'une toux. Je sors la tête de ma tente, des hommes sont déjà malades. On dirait les symptômes de la grippe, en tout cas quoi que ce soit, je suis sûre que je n'aurais rien ! Je prends un rapide petit déjeuner avant de préparer Sparks pour nos manœuvres quotidiennes dans le champ voisin.

Deux cavaliers tombèrent malades pendant la pratique et furent rapatriés au camp. Le lendemain, cinq autres soldats attrapèrent la maladie. Au dîner de la troisième nuit, j'étais assise avec Charlie à la cantine, il ne semblait pas encore malade.

« Deux hommes sont morts la nuit dernière, quelle que soit cette maladie, elle est horrible. » Dit-il, en prenant une bouchée de sandwich. Je bus une gorgée d'eau.

« Où est James ? »Demandais-je, en remarquant Jamie assis seul. Charlie soupira tristement.

« Il est tombé malade, ce matin, le médecin a fait tout ce qu'il faut pour lui. J'espère qu'il sera assez fort pour s'en remettre. » J'hoche la tête.

« J'en suis sûre. » Le rassurais-je. James malade ? C'est pourtant un gars solide, comment a-t-il pu tomber malade si vite ? Et plus important encore, qu'est-ce cette maladie ? Tout à coup, mes yeux dérivent sur mon verre d'eau, mon estomac se crispe et si c'était dans l'eau ? Je repousse le verre, en me levant.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Me demande Charlie, inquiet, je lui souris.

« Je n'ai plus faim, c'est tout. Tu sais combien j'aime la nourriture de l'armée. » Il se détend et hoche la tête.

« Bon et bien bonsoir. »

« Bonne nuit. » Répondis-je

Presque que tout le monde est malade, mais je pense que le pire est passé. L'état de la plupart des hommes, c'est amélioré; d'autres ont empirés, trois autres soldats sont morts. Je vais bien, je ne me suis pas sentie malade, juste un peu fatigué. Ces temps-ci, on commence très tôt. Jamie est frustré qu'on ne puisse pas se déplacer, étant donné que le régiment est toujours sous quarantaine et évidemment il déverse sa colère sur nous toute la journée.

J'ai un peu de mal à me lever ce matin, c'est sûrement dû au fort exercice de ces jours-ci. Il fait très froid ce matin, c'est très désagréable. Je me souviens de l'époque où je manquais le bus scolaire parce qu'il faisait trop froid pour sortir du lit. Aujourd'hui, j'ai finalement réussi à m'enlever cette mauvaise habitude. Je fais trotter Sparks vers les autres soldats, Jamie nous conduit sur le champ voisin, comme d'habitude. Tout va bien, quand soudain je me sens un peu étourdie, des nausées m'assaillant. C'est sûrement parce que je n'ai rien mangé ce matin ! Oui, c'est ça !

« Vous allez bien soldat ? » Demande Jamie, en arrivant à ma hauteur. J'hoche la tête.

« Oui, monsieur ! » Répondis-je, tout de suite une envie de vomir revient. Je la retiens, tandis qu'il repart. Il ne faut pas que je sois malade ! J'ai promis à Jamie que je serais aussi forte que n'importe quel homme, si je tombe malade, il me renverra chez moi ! Ce qui se passa par la suite, je ne pus l'expliquer. J'étais assise sur Sparks alors qu'il galopait vers le bas du terrain, et la seconde suivante, j'étais étendue par terre. Jamie arriva à ma hauteur.

« Soldat, ça ne va pas. » Me dit-il, tandis que je me levais, me stabilisant avec l'épaule de Sparks.

« Je vous assure monsieur, tout va bien. » Répondis-je obstinée. J'essayais de me hisser sur Sparks, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Soudain, Jamie descendit et vint vers moi.

« S'il vous plaît, allez-vous reposer. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Vous n'arrivez même pas à rester en selle. » Tiens ! Tout à coup, il est intéressé par mon état de santé ? Ou alors, c'est moi qui me fais des films ? Mais je ne vais pas montrer mes faiblesses, je veux lui faire voir que je suis plus forte qu'un homme ! Je vais lui montrer ! J'essaie de monter une fois de plus, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je reste à côté de Sparks en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je me sens si fatiguée ! Soudain, je me sens tomber, me préparant à rencontrer le sol dur, mais au dernier moment des bras m'encerclent et me posent doucement au sol. Jamie a dû me rattraper, comme c'est embarrassant ! J'entends les chevaux et les soldats qui s'approchent.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demande l'un d'eux.

« Elle a dû attraper la maladie. » Jamie leur ordonne de rentrer au camp. J'entends les pas s'estomper au loin, emmenant sûrement Sparks avec eux. Tout à coup, Jamie appuie le dos de sa main sur mon front.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Demanda-t-il. Je lutte pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Oui monsieur. » Répondis-je. Ses yeux étaient plus doux à ce que je m'attendais.

« N'essayez pas de bouger, vous êtes trop faible. Vous auriez dû aller vous reposer quand je vous l'ai ordonné. »Me dit-il. Je clignais des yeux, ma vision se floutant.

« Je voulais tenir ma promesse. » Il me hissa sur Topthorn.

« Vos efforts sont admirables. Je savais que vous alliez être malade quand j'ai vu votre pâleur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous teniez aussi longtemps. » M'annonça-t-il. Je fermais doucement les yeux, alors qu'il montait à son tour et en me tirant contre lui. Les ténèbres commencèrent à m'engloutir. Tout est devenu flou, les voix se faisant lointaines. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester éveillée, mais la maladie eut raison de moi.

Quand je revins finalement à moi, j'étais couchée dans un lit. Il était beaucoup plus confortable que celui de ma tente, ça c'est sûr ! J'étais désorientée, ou suis-je ? Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, regardant autour de moi. La première chose que je remarque, c'est Charlie assis dans un fauteuil à côté de moi, profondément endormi, la tête sur mon lit et ma main dans la sienne. Bien que je sois faible et que mes bras soient lourds, je parvins à lever ma main et à laisser courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

« Charlie ? » Murmurais-je. Il s'agita, se frotta les yeux avant de me regarder. Il sourit faiblement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demande-t-il, je ferme les yeux et gémis.

« Malade. » Avouais-je. Je constate que ma voix tremble légèrement et que je ne peux que chuchoter, je déteste ça ! Je me sens tellement impuissante ! Charlie me prend la main et me dit doucement.

« Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. Tu as dormi plusieurs jours. » Attendez, plusieurs jours ? Que veut-il dire ? Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? Alors que je pose toutes ces questions, il esquisse un sourire et essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Eh bien, Jamie t'as amenée ici il y a environ cinq jours. C'est assez drôle qu'en on y repense. Il était bouleversé quand il est arrivé avec toi. Il pensait que tu étais morte pendant le trajet, parce que tu n'avais pas répondu à ses appels. » Expliqua-t-il.

Je ris faiblement. Cependant, je me sentis mal pour Jamie; c'est un homme bon, même si de l'extérieur il paraît froid et je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Charlie passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tandis que je lui demandais où étaient James et Jamie. Il rigola.

« Eh bien, Jamie doit probablement être dans ses quartiers, bouleversé et James doit être en train de faire des exercices. Il va sûrement arriver, il te rend visite tous les jours. » James aussi c'était fait du souci, j'espère ne pas lui avoir fait trop peur ! Soudain, Charlie déglutit et s'agite mal à l'aise.

« Nous allons bientôt lever le camp. Penses-tu que tu iras mieux d'ici là ? » Questionne-t-il. Je secoue faiblement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. » Lui avouais-je. A ce moment, une voix intervint.

« Charlie, laissez se reposer cette pauvre fille. » Oh, on dirait que Jamie est en effet bouleversé ! Il s'approche de mon lit, restant derrière Charlie.

« C'est bon de vous revoir Mlle Phillips, vous nous avez fait une bonne frayeur ! » Il se tourne vers Charlie.

« Pourriez-vous sortir, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais dire un mot en privé à Phillips. » Demanda-t-il formellement. Mon cœur chuta, je suis dans le pétrin. Va-t-il me renvoyer ? Il ne peut pas me renvoyer ! J'ai parcouru un si long chemin ! Charlie me lance un regard sympathique, avant de quitter la pièce comme Jamie le lui demandait, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Jamie resta un moment silencieux avant de lever les yeux vers moi. « Miss Phillips, si vous pensez que je viens vous parler de votre position dans la cavalerie, ce n'est pas le cas. » Me rassura-t-il. Je ne baissais pas ma garde, cependant il piqua ma curiosité. S'il ne va pas me renvoyer en Angleterre, de quoi veut-il parler ? Il semble nerveux, il me tourne le dos, sa main gauche dans son dos comme tout gentleman est censé faire. Enfin, il se retourne et s'approche de mon lit.

« Miss Phillips, je sais que nous n'avons aucuns termes amicaux. J'ai été vraiment grossier et froid avec vous. Je vous admire beaucoup, pour votre courage et votre esprit. Vous êtes la plus charmante des dames que je n'ais jamais rencontré. Et je … » Il se racla la gorge, j'essayais de contenir mon rire. Est-ce qu'il me complimentait ?

« Miss Phillips, si vous me le permettez. J'aimerais avoir l'avoir l'honneur de vous faire la cour. Me l'autorisez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

Oh non ! Oh, comment puis-je lui dire non ? Je dois lui dire, j'ai promis de ne plus retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Bien sûr mon fiancé est mort depuis 2 ans mais une promesse est une promesse. Je déglutis et détourne les yeux. Même si je ne lui avais pas promis, Jamie serait probablement la dernière personne que je voudrai épouser ! Je préfère de loin Charlie, ou même James ! Mais d'un côté, Jamie est une personne de cœur, un vrai gentleman ! En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter ! Ses yeux verts habituellement si vivants et stratégiques sont maintenant doux et suppliant, ça me fait encore plus mal.

« Jamie, je vous aime beaucoup. C'est juste que, j'ai fait la promesse de ne plus tomber amoureuse. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être pourrions-nous simplement être amis ? Nous pouvons être de très bons amis, si vous le souhaitez ! Mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser de me faire la cour. » Lui expliquais-je. Je le vis cacher sa déception, mais après un moment, il sourit.

« Je voudrais bien que nous soyons amis. Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par me dire… »Il s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne devrais pas poser une question aussi personnelle. » J'essaie de m'assoir, il se retourne en un éclair, me repoussant doucement. « Non ! Restez allongée, s'il vous plaît ! » Je secoue la tête.

« Non ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez savoir ! »

Il eut l'air choqué par mon léger emportement, avant de prendre un peu de recul. « Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que vous ayez un tel chagrin, tellement gros que vous ne voulez plus être courtisée. » Dit-il finalement. Ce genre de chose est toujours difficile à expliquer ! Je veux vraiment lui dire, mais une vague de fatigue m'envahit.

« Jamie, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Charlie. Juste … » Je ferme les yeux, je le sens se déplacer près de moi, posant sa main sur mon front.

« Je comprends, vous êtes épuisée. »

« Reste. »Murmurais-je. Je l'entends s'assoir dans le fauteuil de Charlie, brossant mes cheveux courts. Le sommeil me submerge rapidement. Ma dernière pensée est que la vie a pris un tournant vraiment très étrange !

_Voila, ça commence à devenir intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_Je remercie MarsJovial pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

_Egalement merci à __Manoirmalfoys qui me motive pour l'écriture des chapitres ! =)_

_Bonne continuation les amis !_


	6. Chapter 6

Raconter mon histoire à Jamie, fut une tâche très difficile. Principalement parce que je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas si je lui avouais que j'étais d'une autre époque.

Je l'informais du destin tragique que mon fiancé, mon ami et mentor, avaient subi malgré tous mes efforts. Je me suis ouverte à lui, mais toujours en veillant de ne pas trop en dire. Quand j'eus fini, il me remercia d'avoir partagé mon histoire, puis retourna dans ses quartiers.

Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus trop vu, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Charlie reste avec moi la plupart du temps, il maintient ma bonne humeur. Chaque jour, il a une nouvelle idiotie à me raconter. Que ce soit un scénario plus qu'exagéré des exercices de combat, ou une bonne blague qu'il a entendu dans la salle à manger. Je finis toujours par en pleurer de rire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, surtout après avoir rejeté Jamie, mais… je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de Charlie.

Mais il y a aussi James, qui est l'homme le plus doux que je n'aie jamais rencontré. Il vient tous les jours après l'entraînement et me montre ses nouveaux croquis. Il a dû laisser son carnet à dessin en Angleterre, mais il garde toujours quelques feuilles et un crayon sur lui pour dessiner pendant son temps libre. J'aime regarder ses œuvres, il aurait dû être un artiste, au lieu de s'engager dans la cavalerie.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour de repos avant de retourner avec le reste du régiment. Nous nous dirigerons vers le sud à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé un camp allemand et Jamie veut les attaquer avant qu'ils ne se déplacent. Je préfère être à cheval que de rester à l'infirmerie, je me sens mieux, honnêtement ! Les soldats ne semblent pas y croire, mais si j'étais un homme, je suis sûre qu'ils ne m'auraient rien dit !

Le sommeil est mon passe-temps favori, mais à présent je m'ennuie ! Charlie arrive et je lui jette un oreiller.

« Oh ? Un peu fougueuse aujourd'hui ? » Questionne-t-il, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

« Charlie, je veux monter à cheval. » Lui dis-je en colère. Il s'assied sur le bord de mon lit et me sourit avec bienveillance.

« Désolé, mais tu vas devoir attendre un jour de plus. Ordre de Jamie. » Explique-t-il. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mes oreillers. Charlie remarquant ma détresse, me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je lui fais des yeux de chien battu, il rit.

« Sparks te manque. Peut-être, qu'un petit tour ne te ferait pas de mal. » Dit-il lentement.

Je me redresse d'un coup, il se lève marche vers une chaise dans un coin et me lance mon uniforme.

« Mais si Jamie nous attrape, c'est toi qui m'as obligé. » Me prévient-il. Je ris en sortant du lit, je vacille légèrement, c'est la première fois que je me lève depuis plusieurs jours.

Il sort tandis que je m'habille aussi vite que je le peux. J'asperge rapidement mon visage avec l'eau d'une petite bassine. Une chanson moderne me vient à la tête, me remontant encore plus le moral ! Mais bien vite, je deviens nostalgique. Mes amis me manquent et ma sœur, elle aurait probablement chanté cette chanson avec moi. Je secoue la tête, chassant mes idées noires avant de sortir. Charlie me sourit.

« Je pense que Jamie est au domaine de formation avec le reste du régiment, nous allons descendre par les sentiers et prendre le chemin opposé. » M'explique-t-il tranquillement, j'hoche la tête tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers les chevaux. Sparks lève la tête, attentif à mon approche, il semble sur le point de hennir, mais je lui mets rapidement la main sur le nez.

« Chut. On fera les retrouvailles plus tard, Sparks. » Lui chuchotais-je. Il leva sa grosse tête au-dessus de moi, je le caressais avant de commencer à le toiletter.

Charlie se dirigea vers nous sur Blenheim. Son étalon blanc blottit sa tête contre mon épaule, je lui flattai l'encolure avant de monter sur Sparks. Je suis déjà épuisée ! Seulement quelques jours au lit et il me faut la moitié de mon énergie pour me hisser sur le dos de mon cheval ! Charlie ne semble cependant pas l'avoir remarqué. Nous nous éloignons des autres chevaux, prenant le trot et nous allons dans la direction opposée de celle de Jamie.

Après quelques minutes d'équitation à travers l'épaisse forêt, nous abordons une allure plus rapide. Sparks tire sur les rênes, excité, alors que je lui demande de passé au petit galop. Nous continuons notre traversée, serpentant entre les arbres du bois. On ne parle pas, on se concentre uniquement sur nos chevaux et sur notre chemin. L'adrénaline commence à monter, je me sens officiellement beaucoup mieux ! Monter Sparks était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour récupérer ! Je me sens si bien quand je suis à cheval.

Soudain, on entend le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, en ralentissant, on s'immobilise en bordure de la forêt. Il y a un champ en face de nous, avec des sauts d'obstacle un peu partout. Un cheval galope ! un cheval très familier à la robe baie avec quatre chaussettes couleur blanche et une étoile sur le front. Charlie soupira en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Jamie, mais James. On trotta vers lui. Le capitaine ralentit Joey et vient à notre rencontre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. » Dit-il avec un sourire, essoufflé. Ca doit faire un moment qu'il travaille avec Joey. Je lui souris.

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici ! L'infirmerie était si triste, que j'aurais préféré regarder de la peinture séchée ! » Lui avouais-je. Ils éclatèrent de rire, je regardais les sauts que James avait mis en place. « Ho, et si on faisait un concours d'obstacles ? » Leur demandais-je. James se redressa sur sa selle.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, vu ton état... » Mais, je lui coupai la parole.

« Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ? As-tu peur que je te batte ? Allez, je vais bien ! » Lui dis-je, en faisant avancer Sparks vers les sauts. Charlie cria.

« Hé ! Nous n'avons même pas fait le parcours ! ». Je fis galoper Sparks dans un cercle, avant de retourner vers eux.

« Bon alors, c'est réglé ! » Leur dis-je. Charlie regarde les différents obstacles, configurant un parcours dans sa tête. James semble toujours rétissant face à mon idée. Je vais au côté de Joey et je lui souris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je me sens mieux ! » Il me sourit.

« Je te crois, j'espère juste que Jamie ne va pas débarquer. Sinon, ça en est fini pour moi et Charlie. » Répond-il. Enfin, Charlie nous explique le parcours, James me laisse commencer, quel gentleman !

Je fais galoper Sparks autour du terrain. Je jette un coup d'œil à James et Charlie, qui sont en train de rire. Je tapote l'encolure de Sparks.

« Nous allons leur montrer à ces idiots, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je, il jette sa tête, alors que je me dirige vers le premier obstacle. Il doit sûrement sentir mon excitation, car il s'envole au-dessus de l'obstacle, sa tête légèrement arrondie. Nous passons le premier obstacle gracieusement, je le fais tourner brusquement, pour lui faire enchaîner le suivant.

Les trois prochains sauts se passent de la même manière, rapidement et simplement. Nous nous engageons sur un grand oxer. Je m'accroche au crin de Sparks pour m'aider à rester en équilibre et raccourcir mes rênes. Nous le passons sans problème. Le reste du parcours est assez flou, nous survolons chaque obstacle, je me suis jamais autant fait plaisir. Une fois le parcours terminé, je me dirige vers les garçons. James serre les dents.

« Allez Joey, je sais que tu peux le faire. » Dit-il à son étalon. Joey hennit avec enthousiasme avant de commencer le parcours.

Bien que nous soyons concentrés sur ses sauts, Charlie me dit gentiment.

« Tu as bien sauté. » Je souris.

« Merci. Mais pourquoi ce compliment ? » Lui demandais-je. Il hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas, j'essaie juste d'être gentleman. » Répond-il, je ris doucement.

« Est-ce la seule raison ? » Questionnais-je. Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise et commence à jouer avec la manche de son uniforme.

« Eh bien non…. » Dit-il après un moment. Avant qu'il ne puisse m'en dire plus, James galope vers nous en riant.

« Qu'est-que c'est cette tête Charlie ? Vous avez peur de perdre après ma performance parfaite ? » Questionne-t-il. Charlie secoue la tête et prend les rênes de Blenheim.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je serai heureux de te montrer qui a le meilleur cheval ! » Lui dit-il. Blenheim trotte paresseusement vers le terrain, James le regarde attentivement.

L'étalon blanc prend un petit galop, puis s'engage sur les obstacles, sans aucunes difficultés. Blenheim me fait penser à un cheval sur la couverture d'un magasine en 2012. Ses genoux sont parfaitement pliés, il saute à un mètre de l'obstacle peu importe sa taille. Charlie est un bon cavalier, et il fait de son mieux. Je remarque qu'il a perdu un étrier au milieu du parcours.

Une fois sa prestation terminée, il trotte jusqu'à nous, en caressant Blenheim.

« Charlie, tu as de nouveau perdu ton étrier ! » Le taquine James.

« Tu veux dire que ça arrive souvent ? » Lui demandais-je, James hoche la tête.

« Chaque fois qu'il prend une allure plus grande que le trot, il perd un étrier ! » Répondit-il, Charlie nous regarde offensé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Répondit-il avec indignation. On se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive, un cheval noir venir vers nous. James marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, je pense que ça doit être une insulte ou une autre chose qu'il ne veut pas me faire entendre. Avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question, Jamie crie.

« Que fait cette fille sur ce cheval ? Vous êtes censée être au repos ! » Je regarde James et Charlie avant de prendre les rênes de Sparks.

« Devons-nous prendre la fuite pour sauver nos vies ? » Leur demandais-je. Charlie me regarde en riant et James hoche la tête, il tourne Joey.

« Oh oui, il vaut mieux faire ça ! » Répond-il avant de prendre la fuite.

On galope à travers les champs, en direction de la bordure de la forêt. Je demande à Sparks d'aller plus vite, essayant de suivre Joey. J'entends le martèlement des sabots derrière nous, je me retourne et vois Charlie pas très loin, suivit de près par Jamie et Topthorn. Je me retourne : « Merde. » Je talonne Sparks pour qu'il accélère. Je suis bientôt à la hauteur de Joey.

« James, il nous rattrape ! » Lui dis-je. Il fait accélérer Joey, je regarde derrière moi, Charlie me colle au train et il a perdu un étrier. Nous longeons la bordure du bois qu'on vient de traverser, essayant de semer le major en colère. On essaie de retourner à la base, pour pouvoir nous cacher. Après une demi-heure de course, on fait ralentir nos chevaux, les laissant se reposer. Nous sommes tous essoufflés.

« On l'a semé ? » Demande Charlie. Je secoue la tête.

« Il pourrait être n'importe où ! » Dit James. On repart en direction de la base, gardant nos chevaux au pas, mais surveillant les alentours au cas où il y aurait Jamie. A ce stade, il ne s'agit que d'un simple jeu, on s'entend à tout moment à ce qu'il se matérialise de nulle part. On brossa bien nos chevaux à notre retour. Alors que Jamie se promène, je passe à côté de lui et lui tire la langue, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il regarde autour de lui, avant de se retourner vers moi et de me tirer la langue son tour. Je ris en suivant James et Charlie à la cafeteria.

Tout le monde est déjà assis en train de manger. Soudain, Jamie monte sur une chaise et demande le silence, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Messieurs ! Nous partons demain matin ! Je veux que vos chevaux soit prêts à 4 heures exactement ! Pas d'excuses. Tout homme en retard sera de corvée. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Il y eut un murmure de compréhension à travers la salle, tandis qu'il descendait de sa chaise satisfait.

Je me retournais vers James et Charlie, qui mangeaient leur pomme. Ils parlaient de la mission de demain, même si je suis heureuse de pouvoir manger avec eux, je dois admettre que leur conversation est ennuyeuse à mourir. Je m'excuse et m'éclipse de la table. L'air de la nuit est froid, je ne veux pas retourner à ma tente tout de suite, je préfère passer du temps avec mon cheval. Sparks me pousse du bout de son nez. Je pose ma tête sur son cou, passant mes doigts à travers sa crinière. J'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec mon poney, Rocky. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à la pensée de mon gros poney marron. J'ai aimé ce poney, et je l'aime toujours. Il aurait dû venir avec moi à cette époque, il l'aurait adorée ! Une voix brisa mes pensées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que nous n'allons pas nous battre demain. » C'est Charlie. Je me retourne et le regarde, ses yeux sont doux et gentils, je lui fais un petit sourire. Je soupire.

« Ce n'est pas ça Charlie, c'est juste. Ma maison me manque, c'est tout. Mes amis, ma famille. Je n'ai rien ici. » Mon cœur se brisa, alors que je pensais à tout ce que j'avais traversé à cette époque. Tout est parti ! Le bateau de mes rêves, le constructeur et tous les gens que j'admirais. L'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse est parti lui aussi ! Ca me fait me demander, pourquoi je suis toujours là en 1914. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte avec mon fiancé ce soir-là dans l'eau glaciale ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retourner à mon époque ?

Charlie posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, alors que je laissais échapper un sanglot, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

« Je suis désolée Charlie, s'il te plaît ne le dit pas à Jamie. » Jamie et moi avions un accord, interdiction de pleurer. Je ne pleure jamais, du moins, pas dans mon époque, je ne versais que quelques larmes lors des décès. Mais à présent, c'est comme si mon cœur avait été piétiné à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être que j'ai enfoui mes sentiments trop longtemps, préférant penser à autre chose qu'à ma maison, mes amis, ma famille, mes compagnons.

Je me retrouve bientôt, sanglotant dans les bras de Charlie, sa main caressant mes cheveux courts. Au bout d'un moment je me tus, il m'embrassa doucement le haut de la tête. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« C'était pour quoi ça ? » Demandais-je, ma voix légèrement brisée. Il déglutit, il semblait nerveux, mais il m'annonça tout de même.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as toujours du mal après la mort de ton fiancé. Mais,… mais, après tout ce que nous avons traversés ensemble. Je dois te dire que,… que moi,… Je t'aime. » Laissa-t-il échapper.

On se dévisagea en silence, c'est difficile de voir dans l'obscurité, c'est difficile de voir son visage et de voir si cela est vraiment sincère ou si c'est juste pour me remonter le moral. Après un long moment, je me rends compte que chaque mot qu'il a dit est vrai. Je pose ma main sur son torse, mon cœur se déchirant encore plus. Je trouve enfin le courage de le regarder.

« Charlie, Je t'aime aussi. » Murmurais-je. C'est vrai, j'ai appris à aimer Charlie en plus qu'un simple ami. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je sais que j'ai fait une promesse à mon fiancé. Et pourtant, en ce moment, les paroles qu'il m'a dites dans mon rêve me reviennent, m'empêchant de laisser Charlie partir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse et c'est la seule façon dont je serais heureuse.

Je presse soudain mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y a personne ici, juste nous deux. Je sens Charlie enrouler ses bras autour de moi, caressant doucement mon dos. Alors qu'on reprend notre souffle, il me dit.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais dormir dehors ce soir avec ce froid, c'est mauvais pour ta santé. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi dans mes quartiers ? » Me demanda-t-il. Que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ou non, la pensée d'un lit au lieu du sol dur et froid était très attrayante. Je ne peux pas refuser son offre ! J'hoche la tête, tandis qu'il me prend la main, me conduisant vers ses quartiers.

On marche silencieusement à travers le camp. Je pense à Jamie et à James. Ce que j'ai dit à Jamie, ne lui permettant pas de me faire la cour, et James, je n'ai jamais vraiment passé du temps avec le beau capitaine de la cavalerie pour faire quoi que se soit. C'est trop tard maintenant, j'ai fait mon choix. J'ai choisi le plus mignon officier de tout le régiment et j'en suis heureuse ! Ce sera un homme que j'aurai choisi avec mon cœur, je me souviens de cette phrase que j'avais sortie avec mes amis, les faisant rire. Charlie est celui qui est fait pour moi, et j'adore ça !

Quand nous entrons dans ses quartiers, je le vois jeter son képi sur une chaise à proximité, avant d'aller s'assoir à son bureau en soupirant. Il ne va quand même pas dormir sur son bureau ? Je lui demande, il hoche la tête.

« Je vais dormir ici. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire dormir sur le sol froid. » Je m'approche de lui et me penche pour l'embrasser.

« Charlie, tu peux venir dans le lit, si tu veux. » Lui dis-je. Il sourit comme un idiot.

« Oh, et bien si ça ne te dérange pas. » Il se lève et nous entrons dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière nous.

J'enlève mes chaussures, mon képi et ma veste les posant sur le côté, tandis que Charlie quitte également sa veste. Je rampe dans le lit et il se traîne de l'autre côté. On se couche face à face. On parle tranquillement de nous, de nos craintes. Il m'avoue qu'il a peur pour demain, je le rassure en lui disant que tout se passera bien.

« Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit, les Allemands ne tirerons jamais sur un homme qui a un képi aussi élégant. » Récitais-je, il rit.

« Donc tu es d'accord avec moi, je savais que j'avais raison ! » Me dit-il gaiement.

Les choses dégénérèrent à partir de là, passant de la simple conversation à des baisers, puis des caresses. Et puis, tout à coup nos vêtements tombèrent par terre. Il m'embrassa passionnément, comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant ! Pas même mon propre fiancé ! Nous n'avions jamais exprimé notre amour comme cela, nous n'en avions pas eu la chance. Soudain, j'ai peur, j'essaie de me rappeler de ce que mes amis m'avaient raconté de leur première relation sexuelle. A ma grande horreur, je ne me souviens de rien. Elles en avaient parlé et je n'avais pas voulu en savoir plus. J'étais innocente, une adolescente naïve. Maintenant, je suis sur le point de passer à l'acte.

Charlie est au-dessus de moi, il se penche et m'embrasse.

« Es-tu aussi nerveuse que moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel. J'hoche la tête.

« C'est ma première fois. » Lui avouais-je, il hoche à son tour la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma première fois aussi. » Répondit-il. On se regarde quelques minutes avant que je déglutisse.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? » Lui demandais-je, ce n'est pas vraiment une question, mais il m'embrasse doucement, prudemment.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal intentionnellement. » Répond-il. J'hoche la tête, ça y est, aucun retour en arrière est possible. Mais qui a dit que c'était une mauvaise chose ?

_Ca devient chaud, chaud ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_En tout cas, merci à MarsJovial qui corrige tout mes chapitres. (Avec patience.)_

_Bonne continuation et laissez vos impressions._


	7. Chapter 7

Il faisait encore nuit quand Charlie me réveilla. Je me blottis un peu plus dans les couvertures, j'étais tellement bien là ! Pourtant il persista, me murmura doucement que c'était l'heure de se préparer. J'ai finalement ouvert les yeux, le regardant. Il sourit et m'embrassa doucement. Il se leva et mit son pantalon, il faisait si froid. J'ai tiré la couverture, demandant à Charlie de m'envoyer mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Une fois habillés, on partit en direction des écuries pour préparer nos chevaux. Très peu de monde était levé à cette heure, mais il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

On s'était levé tôt pour éviter les soupçons. Je n'ose pas imaginer si Jamie ou James nous voyaient ensemble juste après que je leur aie annoncé que j'étais une femme. Je finis de préparer Sparks, avant de retourner à ma tente pour emballer mes affaires. Je fixai mon gros sac sur la croupe de mon étalon, avant de doucement le caresser.

D'un coin de l'œil j'aperçus Joey, je me dirigeai tranquillement vers lui.

« Bonjour, mon beau Joey. » Lui dis-je, en lui gratouillant le nez.

Charlie était parti je ne sais où, j'étais seule. Je commençai donc à faire le toilettage de Joey. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Tout était allé si vite, mais ça avait été le moment le plus extraordinaire, le sentiment le plus incroyable de toute ma vie. J'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand James vint me saluer. Je le regardai, il avait l'air épuisé,… nous l'étions tous. Je lui souris.

« Bonjour James. Bien dormi ? » Lui demandais-je. Il me sourit timidement.

« En fait ! J'ai dessiné une partie de la nuit. » Admit-il.

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous ne vous endormirez pas debout, capitaine ! » Le taquinais-je.

Il commença à seller Joey. Il me raconta qu'il était inquiet de la décision de Jamie et qu'il allait sûrement tous nous condamner à cause de son empressement.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, selon le livre, dans mon temps, Jamie va nous envoyer sur le champ de bataille. Et selon le film, James va mourir. Mon cœur se serra brusquement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes un peu pâle.» Me demande James, inquiet. Je secoue la tête.

« James, on ne doit pas attaquer aujourd'hui ! » Lui dis-je.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il, confus.

« Capitaine, vous devez me croire, mais je viens d'une autre époque. » Lui murmurais-je.

Il cligna des yeux, pendant un moment j'eus peur qu'il ne me croit pas, qu'il pense que je suis folle. Je ne lui reprocherai pas de penser une telle chose. Après un moment, il demanda.

« Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? » J'hoche la tête, enfouissant ma panique au fond de moi, je dois rester calme pour le bien de tous !

« James ! Écoutez-moi, dans mon temps, il y a un livre intitulé Cheval de Guerre. Il s'agit de Joey ! Je sais tout ce qu'il va lui arriver pendant la guerre. » Lui dis-je.

Il ne me croyait pas, je commençai alors à lui raconter tout ce que je savais sur Joey, que son maître était Albert, que son père l'avait vendu et combien le capitaine l'avait acheté.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce rendant compte que c'était la vérité.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda-t-il. Je secoue la tête.

« James, ce n'est pas grave ! Tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu vas mourir si tu vas te battre aujourd'hui. » Lui dis-je. Il posa une main sur l'encolure de Joey, regardant l'étalon baie.

« Je suis un soldat. Je sais que vous essayez de m'aider, mais je veux mourir avec fierté en sachant que j'ai servi mon pays. Peut-être que votre histoire ne va pas se passer. »Raisonna-t-il.

Tout le régiment était prêt à partir à présent. Je posai ma main sur le bras de James.

« S'il vous plaît, faites attention. »

Il hocha la tête en me souriant, avant de me tapoter la main pour me rassurer.

« Tout ira bien, vous verrez ! » Me dit-il.

Je montai sur Sparks. Charlie me fixa du haut de Blenheim.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! » Me taquina-t-il. Je ris nerveusement, non, je n'ai pas vu de fantôme ! Soudain, mon cœur s'arrête, et Charlie ?

Je repense à mon film préféré que j'aie visionné tant de fois. Va-t-il vivre ? Je repense à la charge du régiment, les mitrailleuses. Est-ce que Blenheim y arrivera ? Que faire si le livre et le film se réalisent ? Je resserre ma prise sur les rênes, Sparks est nerveux lui aussi, il doit sûrement sentir ma tension. Je rejoins les autres chevaux, le soldat Warren me sourit, tandis que j'arrête Sparks à côté de lui.

« Hey ! C'est bon de vous revoir ! » Dit-il joyeusement.

Le soldat Ryan qui était derrière moi avait l'air un peu fatigué, il avait fait partie des soldats malades. Il me sourit faiblement.

« Je crois que la chance est de notre côté, nous sommes tous là. » Dit-il.

La voix du major Stewart résonna, nous ordonnant de marcher. Après avoir parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, quelqu'un commença à chanter une mélodie, entraînant tous les autres.

"Rooolling home when we go roooolling home when we go rooooolling, rooolling, when we go roooolling home." Cette chanson me fit oublier tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Une fois la chanson terminée, le soldat Scoot qui montait un cheval gris pommelé, vint vers moi.

« Vous avez une très belle voix. Etiez-vous chanteuse d'opéra, avant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je ris. « Non, mais je connais quelques airs italiens. » Leur avouais-je.

Je me souviens de mon époque, où après une longue journée d'école j'apprenais avec mon professeur de musique des airs. Les soldats me regardaient avec impatience.

« Oui ! Chantez ! Quelque chose de doux. Ces airs de guerre sont trop optimistes pour une heure aussi matinale ! » Dit le soldat Martin derrière moi. Les autres soldats murmurèrent entre eux, je réfléchis à ma liste de chanson, laquelle pourrais-je chanter ?

Ils veulent quelque chose de doux, je pensai immédiatement à la chanson « Se ». C'était une de mes musiques préférées, en plus, c'était la musique d'un film dont le nom m'échappait. Je fis le décompte dans ma tête avant de commencer à chanter doucement.

« Se tu fossi nei miei occhi per un giorno. Vedresti la bellezza che piena d'allegria. Io trovo dentro gli occhi tuoi. Ignaro se magia o realta. » Le régiment tout entier était à mon écoute, ça me déconcerta un peu, malgré ça je continuai à chanter, me concentrant sur le bruit des sabots.

Je jetais un coup d'œil, aux soldats qui m'entouraient. Quelques un avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils devaient sûrement penser à leur maison, à leurs proches. D'autres étaient en train de s'endormir sur leur cheval, leur tête dodelinant doucement. A la fin de ma chanson, je caressai doucement Sparks, ça me détendit un peu. Le régiment avançait en silence, tout le monde perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que le soleil se levait, quelques hommes osèrent briser le silence, entraînant tous les autres dans leur sillage.

On marcha pendant 6 heures avant de pouvoir monter nos tentes. Par la suite, on laissa les chevaux se reposer et s'abreuver. Alors que j'aidais des hommes dans les tâches quotidiennes, Charlie arriva soudain.

« Formation Salisbury. » Je retournai rapidement vers Sparks, mon cœur battant la chamade.

« C'est l'heure Sparks ! Tu es prêt ? » Lui demandais-je, mon grand étalon blanc me regarda sans sourciller.

Mes pensées allèrent vers mon fiancé. « Ne me laisse pas tomber. » Chuchotais-je.

Je ne parlais pas seulement à Sparks, mais également à mon fiancé. Je suis sûre qu'il veille sur moi, sinon il ne serait pas apparu dans mon rêve. James regardait Charlie qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air inquiet et effrayé.

« Tout va bien Charlie ? » Demanda James.

« Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! » Répondit Charlie avec un sourire crispé avant de poser la selle sur le dos de Blenheim. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était mort de peur. James passa au galop entre les rangées.

« Préparez-vous à monter...Montez ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Je mis mon pied dans l'étrier, basculant sur le dos de Sparks.

« Ca va aller. » Lui murmurais-je. Je rejoins les autres. Charlie et James étaient en tête du régiment. Je remarquai un tissu rouge accroché à la bride de Joey, je souris, c'était le pendentif d'Albert.

Je frémis, cela signifie que l'histoire va se dérouler tel que le film l'avait dit. Il n'y avait pas que ça, Jamie prononça exactement le même discours, mot pour mot !

« Craignons le Seigneur, honorons notre roi ! » Finit-il, tout le régiment scanda après lui. Tout était calibré comme dans le film, que ce soit les mitrailleuses, les Allemands ou tout simplement les fusils. On descendit des chevaux pour pouvoir avancer dans les hautes herbes sans être repérés. Silencieusement on remonta tous sur nos chevaux.

« Sortez les sabres ! » Commanda Jamie, d'un seul mouvement les sabres furent dégainés.

« Bonne chance mes amis. » Dit James en nous regardant.

« Préparez-vous à avancer. En avant, marche ! » Hésitante, je mis Sparks au pas. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, ça y est ! J'y suis ! Je suis terrifiée, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je dois y faire face !

« Préparation au galop, attention … au galop ! » Ordonna le Major, Sparks partit automatiquement au galop, je fis de mon mieux pour le retenir. Les sabots martelaient le sol comme le roulement d'un tambour. Il me battait dans les oreilles, ou c'était peut-être mon cœur, je ne sais pas. La fin du champ arriva, je me sentis tout à coup très exposée, il n'y avait qu'une plaine, rien d'autre, à part le campement Allemand !

Si tout se passe comme dans le film, je vais probablement mourir, c'est sûr ! Je demande à Sparks un galop plus rapide. Je fixe le capitaine qui brandit son épée en cirant « Chargez ! ». Les autres soldats poussent un cri de guerre. Charlie me regarde, hésitant, je lui fais un signe de tête. Il se retourne et nous nous joignons au cri. Je ne pourrai pu chanter après ça.

Je n'entendais que le bruit des coups de feu, des sabots et des hommes hurlants. Je ralentis Sparks, lui faisant prendre un petit galop. Je ne toucherai personne s'il est au grand galop. Je fixais mon épée, je n'avais jamais tué. Un Allemand apparut à ma gauche, d'un coup de poignet, il tomba à terre, mort.

« Désolée ! » Lui dis-je en continuant ma route. S'excuser ne ramènera pas ces hommes à la vie, mais ça me faisait sentir mieux. A chaque homme qui tombait de ma main, une excuse suivait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la bataille fit rage, je jetais un coup d'œil à la forêt, je savais que les mitrailleuses étaient là, j'en avais aperçu quelques unes, des Allemands commencèrent à nous tirer dessus. Je me baissais sur l'encolure de Sparks, espérant que ça pourrait me protéger des balles qui pleuvaient.

J'arrivai vite à la lisière de la forêt, bientôt les coups de feu cessèrent.

C'était fini ! Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de flatter Sparks.

« Bon garçon. » Je repris lentement mon souffle. Je retournai sur le champ de bataille. Des soldats gisaient au sol, il y avait bien entendu des Allemands, mais également des hommes faisant partie de notre régiment. Les chevaux gisaient également sur le champ, je déglutis en continuant d'avancer. Je regardais les soldats autour de moi, j'aperçus Charlie à bout de souffle, essayant de trouver son étrier, il est vivant ! Par la suite, je cherchai Jamie, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. Je vis son étalon noir, mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge.

Jamie et Topthorn étaient vivants, ils n'avaient pas une égratignure. Cependant, Jamie tenait les rênes de Joey, celui-ci était d'ailleurs affolé.

Où est James ? Ce n'est pas possible, le film ne pouvait pas avoir raison ! Nous avions gagné ! Tout comme dans le livre, oui la première bataille avait été gagnée dans le roman ! Mais le capitaine Nicholls … Je me mis rapidement à scruter le sol, paniquée. Il ne peut pas être mort, il a peut-être juste perdu l'équilibre et il est tombé !

Je balayai le terrain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait tant de corps ? Et pour ne rien arranger, je suis nulle pour trouver ce que je cherche !

Tout à coup, je le vis, j'arrête Sparks brusquement, sautant de son dos et courant au côté de James. Je me laissai tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Je pris sa main.

« James ? » L'appelais-je, il toussa alors qu'il essayait de me répondre. « Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer. » Le rassurais-je.

Il soupira légèrement. « Tu avais raison. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'hochai la tête, les larmes glissant sur mes joues.

« Je sais que j'ai eu raison. Je n'aurais pas dû James. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. » Lui dis-je à travers mes larmes. Je posais ma main libre sur son front, lui caressant les cheveux. Il sourit faiblement, toussant une fois de plus. Du sang s'échappa au coin de sa bouche, je l'essuyai.

« Je vais t'aider ! » Dis-je en essayant de le lever. Sa main me serra faiblement, il secoua tristement la tête.

« Non, c'est trop tard. » Non ! Ca ne peut pas être trop tard ! Il est vivant, il est là ! Il commença à fermer les yeux, je secouai la tête.

« James fait le pour moi, s'il te plaît. » Je me suis assise, mettant la tête du capitaine sur mes genoux. Il me regarda.

« Ca a été… » Il fit une pause, pour reprendre son souffle. « Ca a été un plaisir de t'avoir connu et de m'être battu à tes côtés. » Dit-il doucement. Je souris, étouffant un sanglot.

« Je t'aime James, tu as été un si bon ami. Gentil et généreux. » Il referma les yeux.

« Je crois aussi que je t'aime. » Je recommençai à pleurer, ses yeux se sont entrouvert. « Ne pleure pas pour moi, tu es une femme courageuse. Tout ira bien. » Je secouais la tête.

« Non ! James… » Il me coupa.

« Ecoute-moi. Quand tu retourneras au camp, tu trouveras dans mon bureau des dessins que j'ai fait il n'y a pas longtemps. » Il haleta, la toux secouant son corps.

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait aider James. Personne, je me concentrai sur le mourant dans mes bras. Il parvint enfin à continuer. « Prends-les, garde-les. En mon souvenir. » Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement. « Ne laisse pas cette guerre te changer. Ne la laisse pas éteindre la force qui t'a conduit ici. La force que j'ai appris à aimer. » Murmura-t-il si faiblement que je dûs me pencher pour l'entendre.

« Je te le promets James. » Il tomba flasque dans mes bras, je le sentis rendre son dernier souffle. Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent, le berçant contre ma poitrine, ce n'était pas le premier à mourir dans mes bras, et je crains fort qu'il ne soit pas le dernier.

« Oh, James. » Dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, pas de cette façon ! C'était une personne si gentille ! Et si jeune ! Je ne pensais pas que la guerre serait comme ça, mais qui étais-je pour penser ça de toute façon ? Que savais-je ? Moi ? Une petite adolescente stupide et idiote avec la tête pleine de fantasmes.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je les reconnus, je pleurai encore plus fort. Ils m'appelèrent, mais c'était comme si je ne les entendais pas. Quand je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, je rencontrai un regard vert. Jamie était à genoux devant moi, essayant doucement de me prendre le capitaine. Il avait l'air très triste. Ce n'était pas un homme froid, qui ne ressent rien que j'avais devant moi ! Il me força à le regarder.

« James était mon plus cher ami, s'il vous plaît … » Dit-il d'une voix faible, je compris sa requête. Il voulait lui dire au revoir. Je déglutis en desserrant mon étreinte, le couchant en douceur sur le sol.

Il avait l'air si paisible, comme s'il dormait et qu'il allait se réveiller prêt à remonter à cheval. Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne reverrai jamais ses yeux bleu vif. La main était toujours posée sur mon épaule, je me retournais pour voir Charlie, tête baissée et casquette en main. Je ne pus distinguer son visage, sûrement en larmes. Je laissais échapper un sanglot, Jamie regarda Charlie.

« Waverly, escortez-la au camp. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je me jetai dans les bras de Charlie, sanglotante un fois de plus. Que c'est bon de laisser sortir toutes ses larmes, de pleurer un bon coup. Je suis en deuil, pour James, mon fiancé et Thomas mon ami qui m'a amené à cette époque.

Pourtant, je pleure aussi pour mes amis de 2012, pour ma famille, pour montrer à quel point ils me manquent ! Comme je voudrais être à la maison avec eux, assise dans le salon à regarder des films d'horreur en rigolant.

Charlie me conduit vers Sparks, je me hissai difficilement sur le dos de l'étalon blanc. Le chemin vers le camp fut long et douloureux. Et même une fois dans le camp, l'atmosphère était remplie de tristesse. Tout le monde ressentait la perte de leur capitaine, et des camarades morts avec lui. Même les chevaux semblaient démoralisés, alors que je me dirigeais à l'écurie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller dans ma tente et disparaître, mais avant je me dirigeai vers les quartiers de James.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les dessins, je n'osai les regarder qu'une fois en sécurité dans ma tente.

Je les ai alors tous détaillés, il y avait Jamie sur Topthorn. Le grand étalon noir avait sa tête et ses oreilles dressées vers l'avant comme si il nous regardait. Sur un autre, on pouvait voir Charlie en train de sauter avec Blenheim. C'était sûrement pendant l'entraînement d'hier, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était couché si tard ! Chaque détail y était, c'était parfait ! Les jambes bien musclées de Blenheim, le visage déterminé de Charlie, et bien sûr, l'étrier perdu !

Il y avait plusieurs dessins.

On voyait les chevaux tous attachés en ligne, il y en avait deux de Joey, un autre avec Charlie et Jamie qui regardaient quelques soldats, un autre de la campagne française, et puis il y avait moi et Sparks. Mon bel étalon blanc qui effectuait une levade, notre exercice préféré. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une photo en noir et blanc entre les doigts, non un dessin.

Je passais un doigt sur les coups de crayon, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement, pourquoi est-il parti ? J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il soit artiste plutôt que soldat, il vivrait encore. Pourtant, s'il avait été un artiste, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Je me forçais à penser à autre chose. Ce qui est fait est fait, je dois maintenant passer à autre chose. Ca fait mal, mais je peux le faire. Je suis forte, je suis courageuse, James me l'a dit. Et puis j'ai toujours Charlie et Jamie avec moi et mes camarades, je sais que je peux le faire.

_Désolé pour le gros, gros retard que j'ai eus. Ce chapitre est assez triste, le moment ou meurt James est assez émouvant, je trouves , j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira._

_Ca chapitre a été corrigé par MarsJovial. _

_Bonne continuation à tous._


	8. Chapter 8

Mon cœur était encore lourd ce matin, alors qu'on avançait avec des soldats en moins.

Je ne pus me résoudre à regarder l'étalon bai qui marchait à côté de Sparks.

Le soldat Warren était tendu sur le dos de Joey, craignant pour sa vie. Apparemment, lors de la charge son cheval avait été tué, Warren n'avait pas été gravement blessé, je comprends maintenant qu'il ait peur de remonter à cheval.

Le soldat Henry ne marchait pas devant moi; il avait été blessé lors du combat et nous avions dû le laisser derrière.

Nous marchions tous en silence, il faisait sombre et les étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel. Tout le monde avait la tête baissée, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Je me souviens, de la semaine dernière, quand nous avions chanté, raconté des blagues et des histoires. Il n'y avait pas encore de yeux larmoyants ou de cœur lourd. Cette pensée ne nous avait même pas effleurée.

Maintenant, nous marchions sans notre capitaine bien-aimé.

Je retins un sanglot en pensant à James; pensant à son corps qui avait dû être restitué à sa famille. Ces dessins étaient soigneusement cachés dans la poche de mon uniforme.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Joey qui marchait lourdement à ma droite. Personne n'avait enlevé le foulard que le capitaine Nicholls lui avait attaché.

Il faisait tellement froid et pour ne rien arranger il commença à neiger, couvrant ainsi les champs d'une fine pellicule blanche.

Ces hommes avaient pensé être de retour à la maison pour Noël, mais à présent, ils avaient ouvert les yeux.

Ils ne reverront pas leur famille pour cette fête et, il n'y avait même pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'ils la revoient un jour.

Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Moi non plus, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma famille !

Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais envisagée une autre voie vers l'avenir, maintenant de toute manière, c'était trop tard. J'avais signé pour affronter la mort et je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre elle. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de la crinière de Sparks et je pris une profonde inspiration. J'avais survécu au Titanic, mais ce n'était que par pur hasard et parce que je connaissais son tragique destin. Ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver.

_« Ne laissez pas cette guerre vous changer. » _C'était les derniers mots que James m'avait dit. Ca m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, et ça me fait encore plus mal maintenant que j'y repense. M. Andrews avait dit presque la même chose avant de couler avec le Titanic. _« Ne laisse pas cet incident ou un autre te changer. » _Pourquoi est-ce que les bons meurent toujours en premier ? Est-ce un crime aux yeux du destin d'être une bonne personne ?

Je sortis de mes pensées quand le Major Stewart nous ordonna de nous arrêter. Je regardais mes camarades, beaucoup étaient transis de froid.

« Nous allons installer le campement ici. » Nous informa-t-il.

Je fis le tour du terrain jusqu'à trouver un endroit qui me convienne.

Je dessellai Sparks et lui caressai le museau.

« Désolée mon beau, je n'ai rien pour toi. » Il renâcla, je commençais à le penser.

Alors que je finissais ma tâche, Charlie s'approcha avec Blenheim. Je regrettais l'ancien Charlie, le blagueur au charisme fou. Maintenant, il avait un regard hanté.

« Bonjour Charlie. » Lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il me le rendit.

« Bonjour. » On resta silencieux pendant un long moment, il fixait le sol et moi, la longe de Sparks. Je déglutis, avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« On dirait que tu as eu raison, ton képi nouveau t'a protégé. » Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, je soupirai en me dirigeant vers des tentes. Je me trouvai un bon petit emplacement, avant de planter la mienne pour la nuit. Il toussota, je le regardai.

« J'ai été promu. » Me dit-il lentement, j'hochai la tête en continuant de monter ma tente.

« Je suis le capitaine, maintenant. » M'annonça-t-il, je laissai tomber un des piquets.

« Capitaine ? » Répétais-je. Il hocha la tête, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est super Charlie, félicitations. » Finis-je par répondre. Mais à l'intérieur je criais : « Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! James devrait encore être le capitaine, pas toi ! » Je ramassai le piquet qu'y était tombé.

Charlie resta debout tandis que je finissais de monter la tente, il était mal à l'aise.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » Lui demandais-je, agacée.

Ne voit-il donc pas que je veux rester seule un moment.

« Ce soir, je vais aller faire un tour avant que l'on reparte demain matin. Souhaites-tu… Veux-tu venir ? » Balbutia-t-il, avait-il peur de me le demander ? Je me rends compte soudain de ma froideur, je soupire. Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la main, lui souriant sincèrement.

« N'ait pas peur de me le demander Charlie. Bien sûr, que je viendrai. » Lui dis-je. Il me sourit et son regard hanté et craintif disparut.

« Super, rendez-vous après le diner. Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Demanda-t-il. J'hoche la tête.

« C'est parfait, Charlie. » J'eus presque envie de l'appeler mon capitaine, mais j'y renonçai. Je n'étais pas prête, pas encore.

Avec un dernier sourire, il parti attaché Blenheim à côté de Topthorn. Jamie était à côté de son étalon noir, le visage soucieux. Charlie engagea la conversation, je ne l'écoutais pas, j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu.

Les autres soldats semblaient avoir eu la même idée, le camp était pratiquement désert.

Je rampai dans ma tente, rangeant mes affaires sur le côté.

Je sortis les dessins de James, les regardant rapidement avant de les remettre à leur place. En tâtant mes poches, je me rappelai de la montre à gousset en or. Je la sortis et l'ouvrit, la fixant, la regardant… perdue dans le vide. Je la posai délicatement sur mon oreiller, écoutant le tic-tac régulier et apaisant. J'étais tellement bien, dans mon petit cocon. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir.

Habituellement, des souvenirs venaient m'assaillir, mais ces derniers temps, rien. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Je restai un moment à rêvasser, cependant l'odeur de la nourriture me décida à sortir, je rangeai la montre dans ma poche, puis rejoignis les autres pour le souper.

Charlie et Jamie sont assis à l'écart des autres; j'hésite à les rejoindre, jusqu'à ce que Charlie me voie et me fasse signe de le rejoindre. Jamie semble être soucieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jamie ? » Lui murmurais-je pour ne pas que les autres m'entendent.

« Le temps me préoccupe. » C'est évident qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je termine mon repas, prends ma pomme et m'excuse auprès d'eux. Le vent me fait frissonner. Il fait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure, la neige recouvre tout, à présent. Je me promène, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant Joey et Topthorn. L'étalon noir, dort tranquillement debout, la respiration lourde, sûrement dû au froid.

Joey est en alerte, fixant les alentours dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le capitaine Nicholls qui viendrait lui donner une tape sur le cou et une pomme pour son bon travail.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son front, lui frottant l'étoile blanche

« Tu es un bon garçon Joey. » Lui dis-je. Je sors la pomme de ma poche et lui en donne la moitié. Je continue ma promenade jusqu'à Sparks. Je lui donne le reste de la pomme et le prépare pour la balade.

« Prête ? » Me demande Charlie. J'hoche la tête et grimpe sur le dos de Sparks.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? » Questionnais-je. Il hausse les épaules, me souriant maladroitement.

« Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste sortir. » Admet-il. Je souris, ça fait du bien de sourire en ces temps tristes et déprimants.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les bois, Charlie ouvre la voie.

De temps en temps, nous prenons le galop pour sauter quelques troncs obstacles. Soudain, Charlie arrête brusquement Blenheim, Sparks a failli lui rentrer dedans.

« Hey ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe. » Il me fait signe de me taire.

« Ecoute. » Tout ce que j'entends, c'est le vent. Je commence à le lui dire, quand il se retourne et me regarde sérieusement.

« Non, écoute mieux. » J'écoute plus attentivement cette fois, j'entends. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette forêt. Je m'avance à côté de Blenheim.

« Où sont-ils ? » Lui murmurais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Nous faisons demi-tour en direction du camp. Je m'arrête soudainement.

« Charlie attends, que fait-on s'il y a des espions qui veulent localiser notre camp Demandais-je.

Vu son air, il n'y avait pas pensé, on refait demi-tour.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer au camp. » Répond-il.

Je soupire, il fait si froid et rien que de penser à quelqu'un qui nous suit, me fait penser à un horrible jeu vidéo : Slender.

C'est comme si, dans un instant à l'autre, je me retournais et que l'ennemi était là, prêt à nous tuer.

Tandis que l'on s'enfonce dans les bois, je scrute les alentours, essayant de repérer l'ennemi. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, s'ils nous veulent, ils n'ont qu'à sortir maintenant. Je sors mon sabre et crie.

« HEY ! Si vous nous voulez ! Venez nous chercher, bande de lâches ! »

« Que fais-tu … » Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, je me mets en équilibre, pointant mon sabre dans toutes les directions.

« Vous ne m'effrayez pas, montrez-vous ! » Criais-je. Peut-être que si je les insulte encore un peu, ils vont finir par sortir. « Vous êtes des insectes ! Je vous emmerde ! Votre mère est un hamster et votre père pue la merde ! »

Pauvre Charlie, il doit être scandalisé. Je continue de blasphémer.

Tout à coup, il y a un cri et cinq hommes apparaissent. Je charge rapidement vers eux, Charlie me suivant.

Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps pour nous en débarrasser.

« J'aurais pu le faire aussi. » Me dit Charlie, je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, tu n'aurais pas pu. Tu es trop courtois. » Lui répondis-je. J'attache Sparks à un arbre et suit les empreintes des Allemands.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Me demande Charlie. Je rigole.

« C'est toi le lieutenant, tu devrais y avoir pensé. Nous allons suivre les traces et découvrir leur camp. » Expliquais-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu ne comptes pas affronter tout un régiment Allemand ? Parce que je ne pense pas que mon képi nous protègera cette fois ! » Me dit-il, effrayé à cette idée. Je lui tapote le bras.

« Bien sûr que non Charlie, nous allons les trouver, rejoindre notre régiment et attaquer. » Lui, laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh ! C'est logique. » Nous suivons les traces sur un kilomètre, restant tout de même sur nos gardes. Soudain, on entend des voix, on se met vite à couvert dans les broussailles, se cachant derrière les arbres.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là depuis longtemps. » Commente Charlie.

« Ils doivent nous suivre. » Murmurais-je, il hoche la tête. On retourne discrètement à nos chevaux.

« Nous devons avertir Jamie et attaquer à l'aube. Ils ne s'y attendront pas. » Dit Charlie confiant. Nous galopons vers le camp, la promenade paisible oubliée.

Quand nous arrivons, le camp est endormi, tout le monde dort, même les chevaux. On s'occupe rapidement de nos chevaux. Une fois fait, on se regarde, épuisés.

Il fait un sourire en coin.

« Je vais aller réveiller Jamie et lui raconter ce qu'on a trouvé. » Je l'embrasse.

« Prends quelque chose pour te protéger, je ne suis pas sûr que le major apprécie d'être réveillé. » Le taquinais-je. Il rit avant de m'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit. »

« En fait, je pense que c'est plutôt bon matin. » Dis-je en marchant vers ma tente. Il roule les yeux.

« Comme si c'était important ! » Je rampe dans ma tente, enlève rapidement mes bottes et enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. Il y aura bientôt une autre bataille.

Oui, James est parti, beaucoup d'autres sont morts aussi.

C'est une guerre, et la guerre ne s'arrêtera pas pour que l'on puisse faire les deuils des amis et des camarades. Dans mon intérêt et dans celui de tous les autres, nous devons passer outre. Je suis sûre que le capitaine Nicholls comprendrait.

_Et voila, les temps sont difficiles par ici. Vous risquez de ne pas avoir de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je pars en voyage à Milan avec le collège. _

_Ce chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial._

_Pas d'inquiétude, je reviens samedi =)._

_Bonne semaine à tous._


	9. Chapter 9

Ce fut comme le pire coup de feu de tout le régiment, je ne suis pas heureuse de laisser les chevaux derrière pendant que nous tirons sur les Allemands cachés derrière des arbres. Pourtant, malgré que je sois une femme, j'étais tout de même considérée comme un soldat, donc personne ne se souciait de ce que je ressentais. Charlie me fit un sourire sympathique, qui ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux.

En ce moment, nous sommes assis derrière un monticule au bord de la forêt, surveillant le camp Allemand. Il semble que tout le monde soit endormi, ce qui signifie que nous avons au moins un élément de surprise. Jamie et Charlie se situent chacun à une extrémité de notre ligne. Ils se regardent en hochant la tête, avant de chuchoter l'ordre. Je sors mon fusil et le pose sur le sommet de la butte, en espérant que cela va m'aider à garder mon objectif.

Je n'ai jamais été une bonne tireuse, même dans les jeux vidéo. Quand mon ami et moi jouions à Halo, j'étais l'éclaireuse, je devais trouver l'endroit où nous devions aller, et quand nous trouvions les aliens, je restais à l'écart. En dehors des jeux vidéo, je n'avais jamais tenu une arme réelle, sauf à la foire, l'été, quand je jouais au jeu de tirs et que j'échouais lamentablement.

Je visai une des tentes Allemandes, espérant abattre le maximum de monde. Soudain, l'ordre de tirer fut donné, tout le monde commença à tirer. J'appuyais sur la gâchette, mais il y avait tellement de bruit et de coups qui partaient que je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où la balle se dirigeait. Je tirais jusqu'à ce que je sois à court de munitions, avant de recharger.

Les Allemands n'abandonnaient pas, ils s'étaient à présent mis à l'abri et nous tiraient à leur tour dessus. Je m'accroupis derrière le monticule, pointant toujours mon arme sur eux et tirant. C'était une position vraiment inconfortable, mais je voulais faire de mon mieux pour éviter d'y laisser ma tête ! Alors que la journée avance, les coups commencent à mourir, et au final les Allemands se rendent. Je soupire de soulagement, je m'en suis sortie sans une égratignure ! Mais en regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçois que deux soldats n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Je me lève, m'étirant prudemment avant de prendre mon fusil et de suivre mes camarades. Certains sont contents de cette victoire, d'autres ravalent leurs larmes à la perte de leurs amis. De mon côté, mon seul objectif pour l'instant est de dormir. Alors que nous approchons du camp, Charlie me demande.

« Tu vas bien ? » En souriant, je lui dis !

« Bien sûr que je vais bien. » Il me regarde avant d'hocher la tête.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller dormir, n'est-ce-pas ? » Questionna-t-il, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, il me connaît trop bien !

« En fait, si. Pourquoi ? » Il hausse les épaules.

« Il va y avoir une annonce ce soir au dîner, tu ne peux pas la manquer. » Répond-il. Une annonce ? Quoi comme annonce ? Je crois que finalement mon lit attendra ! Ma curiosité a été titillée !

Nous nous réunissons tous autour de la salle à manger, tandis que Jamie monte sur une chaise pour faire son annonce. Il s'éclaircit la gorge bien que la salle soit déjà calme. Ne peut-il tout simplement pas abréger ! Il place son bras derrière son dos.

« Messieurs, je viens de recevoir un ordre, nous resterons ici cet hiver. La boue et le froid rendraient nos troupes inefficaces. Nous lèverons le camp au printemps. » Des murmures et grognements se font entendre dans la foule à l'annonce.

Alors, c'est ça ? Nous allons rester ici ! Dans les bois tout l'hiver ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup la France, mais j'espère que les hivers ne sont pas aussi rudes que de là où je viens. Soupirant, j'entre dans ma tente, cachant mon visage dans l'oreiller. Je sors la montre de M. Andrews de ma poche, l'enroulant autour de ma main et la fixant. Il y a des moments comme cela où j'aimerais bien avoir mon ipod touch ou mon téléphone portable. Je sais qu'il n'y aurait pas de réseau dans cette époque, mais un petit jeu ne serait pas de trop !

Je déposais ma montre sous l'oreiller, tirant les couvertures sur moi avant de m'endormir. Pour une raison étrange et inexplicable, je n'ai pas rêvé de mon fiancé ou d'autre chose ayant un rapport avec lui, j'ai rêvé du film d'animation « Rox et Rouky ». Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'était le dessin animé préféré de ma sœur, peut-être cela veut dire qu'elle me manque. En hiver, nous avions l'habitude de regarder des films ensemble en parlant et rigolant. C'étaient les seuls moments que nous avions ensemble, le reste du temps nous étions chacune dans notre chambre et nous nous n'adressions pas la parole. Oui, je pense qu'elle me manque.

Le lendemain fut incroyablement ennuyeux, et ce fut comme ça pour toutes les journées qui suivirent. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, à part quelques détails qui changeaient de temps à autre, comme quand je pouvais voir Charlie. Sinon, elles étaient toutes semblables. Je me réveille, enterrer sous les couvertures à cause du froid, puis je finis par ramper hors de ma tente pour aller voir Sparks. Je le nourris et je lui donne de l'eau avant de rejoindre mes camarades pour le petit déjeuner.

Après nous nous dispersons à travers le camp, cherchant des tâches pour nous occuper. Jamie par exemple, s'assoit à côté de Topthorn pendant que celui-ci mange et il le caresse en lui parlant.

Pauvre Major, il est en train de se briser de l'intérieur. Topthorn baissait la tête et toussait à en cracher ses poumons.

Charlie passait ses journées à rêver et je dois dire que je faisais de même. Nous nous retrouvions dans un endroit pas loin du camp et pas trop boueux, nous nous allongions et nous regardions les nuages passer.

Aujourd'hui le ciel est nuageux, j'en gémis presque d'agacement. Ce fut comme cela toute la semaine !

« Comment était le Titanic ? » Me demanda soudainement Charlie, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

« Eh ben, il était très grand,… très, très grand. » Dis-je, il rit.

« Ca je le sais. Je veux dire, comment c'était d'être là-bas ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un de célèbre ? » Je n'avais pas repensé au Titanic depuis que l'on avait passé la nuit ensemble. Ca fait mal d'y penser, surtout après la mort de James.

« … J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes célèbres. Comme les Astor, qui était très gentils en passant. Madeleine était très calme et M. Astor était un parfait gentleman. J'ai rencontré également M. et Mme Strauss, eux aussi étaient très agréables. » Dis-je. Qui d'autre ai-je rencontré ? Beaucoup de membres de l'équipage, c'est sûr, mais pas des premières classes.

« Tu as dû en rencontrer plus que ça ! Tu as voyagé en première classe ! » Me dit-il, je roulais les yeux.

« Oui, mais cela ne signifie pas que je restais avec eux tout le temps ! » Répondis-je. Il me regarda, tandis que je fermais les yeux, il sourit.

« Eh bien, sinon, qu'as-tu fais sur le Titanic ? » Demanda-t-il. Une fois de plus je mis du temps à m'en souvenir. Qu'ai-je fais sur le Titanic ? Beaucoup de choses, mais quoi ?

« Je suis souvent restée dans la salle de contrôle. Quand je n'y étais pas, j'explorais le navire avec M. Andrews. Une fois je suis même allée à la piscine. Je pense que c'est à peu près tout. » Il semblait vraiment intéresser par ce que je lui racontais, je ne compris pas pourquoi ! La façon dont je contais était absolument affreuse et inintéressante.

« Es-tu un peu timide ? » Me Demanda-t-il. Je rougis légèrement.

« Oui… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas trop sociable. J'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer, parfois. » Avouais-je, Charlie rit.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir trop de mal à présent. » Je grimace.

« Je me suis beaucoup entraînée ! Je suis aussi une mauvaise menteuse, mais j'ai réussi à t'avoir ! » Charlie secoue la tête.

« Non, je savais depuis le début que tu étais une fille, j'ai fait semblant d'être surpris, voilà tout ! » Dit-il sur le défensive, je lui donnai un petit coup à l'épaule.

« Bien sûr. Tu es un aussi bon acteur que je suis née menteuse. » Soudain notre conversation fut interrompue par la neige qui se mit à tomber.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer. » Dit Charlie, j'acquiesçai.

Quand on revint, on trouva presque tout le camp réuni autour d'un petit feu. On s'assit derrière, en attendant qu'un soldat termine son histoire.

« Et quand il se réveilla le matin, elle était encore dans le lit... AHHHH ! » Hurla-t-il. J'échangeai un regard confus avec Charlie.

« Et puis elle a voulu lui faire des œufs.. AHHHH! » La plupart des soldats semblait aussi confus que nous. Je lève ma main.

« Est-ce sensé être effrayant ? » Demandais-je. Il haleta.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir conter une meilleure histoire que moi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ho, oui je peux ! » lui répondis-je en riant. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors prouvez-le. Levez-vous et racontez nous une histoire. » Me défit-il. Les autres soldats commencèrent à applaudir et à m'encourager. Charlie me pousse en avant.

« Raconte leur quelque chose sur l'avenir. » Me conseille-t-il. Je cherche une histoire. Tout à coup je repense à mon rêve, le renard et le chien ! Je fais face à mon public, ils me fixent tous, attentifs, en particulier celui qui m'a défié.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire très connue de là d'où je viens, elle s'appelle « Rox et Rouky. »

Ils me regardent, sceptiques, tandis que Charlie semble intrigué. Je commence à leur raconter le film de mémoire. J'ai oublié quelques passages mais en même temps cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas regardé.

Une fois mon histoire terminée, ils m'en redemandent toute de suite une autre.

« Quelle histoire voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? » Demandais-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. Ma bouche était sèche et il commençait déjà à faire noir ! Cependant mon auditoire composer à présent de tout le régiment, y compris Jamie, voulait une autre histoire. Soudain, Charlie crie.

« Hey ! Connais-tu Alice au pays des merveilles ? » Je souris, bien sûr que je connais, mais sûrement pas assez pour la raconter.

« Pas suffisamment Charlie. Désolé. Oh hey ! J'en ai une ! Elle s'appelle le Roi Lion. » Oui, le Roi Lion, je le connais par cœur !

Et contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait été difficile de tenir mon public parce que je ne connaissais pas assez l'histoire, celle-ci les captiva. Je changeais ma voix pour chaque personnages, Mufasa, Simba, Pumba, je les ai toutes faites. Je leur ai même chanté les chansons du film ! Quand j'eus terminé, il faisait complètement noir et les feux commençaient à s'éteindre. Pourtant, tous les soldats étaient contents d'avoir entendu mon histoire. C'est dommage, aucun d'entre eux ne pourra voir ce film.

Après ça, ils partirent se coucher, mais ce soir-là commença une nouvelle tradition. L'hiver est long et je commençais sérieusement à manquer de films de Disney. J'ai dû donc leur raconter d'autres films que j'avais vus comme Black Beauty, Star Wars ou Thor. Je suis énervée de ne pas avoir pu voir les Avengers, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient adorés, même si elle est trop futuriste pour eux.

Je commençais à être vraiment inquiète, je n'avais plus aucunes histoires en tête, mais un miracle arriva alors ! Jamie nous rassembla tous et nous annonça à notre plus grande joie, que nous n'allions pas tarder à lever le camp. Je suis heureuse, mais j'ai aussi peur. Nous allons encore devoir nous battre, qui d'autre allais-je perdre ?

Ce soir, comme tout le monde était en train d'emballer leurs affaires, je rendis visite à Sparks.

« Ca va faire trois ans ! » Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme en le flattant. Je sors une pomme de ma poche et lui donne. « Je me demande ce que mes amis vont penser de moi maintenant. » Lui dis-je en rigolant doucement.

Il y a trois ans, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôtel à Virginia Beach avec les amis. Il y a trois ans, j'avais une vie sans danger. Maintenant, j'ai tout perdu, et à chaque fois que je gagne quelque chose ici, je le perds peu de temps après. Je me demande si cela vaut la peine de rester ici plus longtemps, peut-être que je devrais essayer de revenir à mon époque.

Comment pourrai-je le faire ? Titanic était mon billet de retour vers le futur, mais il a coulé depuis longtemps. Je soupire en posant ma tête contre le cou de Sparks, suis-je prête à renoncer si facilement maintenant que les choses se compliquent ? Je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi épuisant ! Je tapote l'encolure de Sparks.

« Nous allons y arriver, n'est pas mon garçon ? » Il renâcle et le caresse une dernière fois avant de retourner à ma tente.

Ca ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour emballer mes affaires. Je les posai dans un coin de ma tente, à côté de mon sabre. Je sentis soudain une vague de détermination me traverser. Je peux finir la guerre, je le peux ! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de ne pas me faire tirer dessus, ce qui peut-être un peu difficile, mais étant donné que je suis petite, j'ai de bonne chance. N'est-ce pas ?

_Beaucoup d'interrogations, je n'ai pas trouvé personnellement ce chapitre très passionnant à traduire. (C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps.) Le prochain sera mieux (j'espère …) !_

_Encore désolé pour le retard._

_Ce chapitre à été corrigé par Mars Jovial._

_Bonne semaine à tous._


	10. Chapter 10

Retour dans le jeu pour une nouvelle charge de cavalerie.

Les peurs se lisaient dans tous les regards de mes camardes, même s'ils essayaient de la cacher. Ce n'est pas comme si nous savions que ça allait être facile, qu'il fallait juste monter à cheval et que ça irait. Non ! Nous savions que beaucoup d'entre nous ne retourneraient pas au camp.

Je ne veux pas tomber, non sans combattre. Je flatte Spark. Je sens l'adrénaline, alors que je me prépare à monter. Bien sûr, je peux dire que je ne tomberai pas, n'importe qui peut le dire. Je me souviens des gens qui disaient que le Titanic était insubmersible, et où est mon fiancé à présent ? Au fond de l'océan ! Je me souviens des gens qui disaient que nous aurions l'avantage lors de notre première charge, et où est James ? Mort et enterré avec une balle dans la poitrine !

« Préparez-vous à monter, montez ! » Ordonna Jamie, en passant au galop avec Topthorn. L'étalon noir allait beaucoup mieux maintenant que le temps se réchauffait. Jamie était si soulagé que sa toux ait disparue. Ca ne voudra pas dire grand-chose s'ils sont abattus aujourd'hui. Je me gifle mentalement, pourquoi suis-je si négative ? J'ai besoin d'être positive !

C'est difficile, il n'y a pas vraiment des choses positives sur quoi se concentrer. Surtout pas après ce que la dernière bataille nous a coûté. Je me hissai sur le dos de Sparks, j'essayai de penser à autres choses, des choses qui pourraient me faire sentir mieux avant la bataille. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est penser à la musique et plus particulièrement à celle qu'écoutait James en Angleterre. C'était sa favorite et j'en suis devenue plutôt friande à force d'écouter « Roses de Picardie. »

Juste en y pensant, je me mets à fredonner sa mélodie en dirigeant Sparks vers les autres chevaux. Formation Salisbury, comme la dernière fois. Non, pense à la chanson, la chanson est positive ! Jamie nous fait son discours habituel.

Je sens que Sparks est nerveux, je le caresse essayant de le calmer. Le campement que nous attaquons est sur un terrain découvert, comme la dernière fois.

« Sortez les sabres ! » Commanda Jamie, je m'exécute le faisant reposer sur mon épaule. Jamie nous ordonne de marcher, Sparks n'a pas attendu mon consentement pour avancer. Je resserre la prise sur mes rênes, les gardant serrées, je me sens presque coupable de le retenir. J'ai peur, j'ai très peur.

L'ordre du galop est donné, j'hésite un instant avant de laisser Sparks prendre le galop. Respire, ce sera vite fini, ça le sera ! Le sol est boueux, j'ai peur que Sparks glisse. Je tente de le ralentir mais les cris de bataille retentissent déjà, je le sens tiré sur les rênes, pressé d'aller plus vite. Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix, maintenant !

Je pointe l'épée en avant en me penchant, encourageant Sparks à galoper plus vite. Le bruit des sabots martelant le sol boueux et le cri des hommes résonnent dans mes oreilles. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas combattu, nous allons voir si je peux le faire. Je baisse mon épée et d'un simple mouvement de poignet tue un soldat allemand.

« Désolée ! » Dis-je en fixant ma prochaine cible.

Tuer, s'excuser, tuer, s'excuser, charger dans une tente avec du monde à l'intérieur, s'excuser. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que présenter des excuses était la meilleure chose à faire, alors je le fais ! Cependant cela ne justifie pas mes actions. Soudain, mon attention est attirée par le râle douloureusement familier des mitrailleuses allemandes. Elles sont de nouveaux mises en place, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois personne ne passera par-dessus !

Je rentre mon sabre et me presse contre l'encolure de Sparks, l'encourageant à aller plus vite. Il n'y a qu'une seule direction, droit devant ! Je ne regarde pas, je n'ose pas, si je regarde ils m'abattront ! Je sens Sparks sauter par-dessus les armes, je soupire de soulagement, je l'ai fait ! Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi, il y a beaucoup de chevaux mais pas un seul, pas un seul n'a de cavalier.

L'horreur et la panique monte en moi, suis-je la seule survivante ?

Avant même que je ne puisse essayer de faire demi-tour pour aller chercher mes camarades, je suis entourée. Les hommes saisissent les rênes de Sparks pour l'arrêter, quelqu'un m'attrape et me jette au sol. Tout à coup, je vois un étalon noir familier passé au galop avec son cavalier, c'est Jamie et Topthorn ! Jamie à peine le temps de me reconnaître que les Allemands tentent de le capturer, il galope dans la direction opposée. Il est trop tard, je sais avec certitude qu'il sera également capturé.

Ils me lèvent et vérifient si j'ai d'autres armes sur moi. Ils n'en trouvent pas, ils me conduisent vers un petit groupe de soldats et me jettent dans la boue avec eux.

Est-ce tous ceux qui restent ? Il n'y a plus qu'une vingtaine d'hommes ici !

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demande une voix familière, c'est Charlie, le soulagement m'envahit. Il est vivant ! Il a juste une petite blessure à la tête.

« Et toi ? » Demandais-je, il sourit douloureusement.

« Ils m'ont juste frôlé. Je suppose que mon képi ne m'a pas assez porter chance. » Dit-il, je soupire.

« Peut-être, mais tu es en vie. » Répondis-je doucement. Nous nous sommes assis en silence avec le reste de nos camarades. Peu de temps après Jamie nous rejoignit, il s'assit avec nous, attendant sa destinée.

Personne ne parle, personne n'ose parler. Jamie est bouleversé, je ne sais pas ce que les Allemands lui ont dit ou fait mais ça l'a marqué. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Les Allemands parlent tous de nous, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils disent, dommage que je ne parle pas leur langue. Le seul indice qui puisse nous indiquer, c'est qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder.

Enfin, nous sommes tous traînés à l'arrière d'une chariote. Les yeux de Jamie s'élargissent en apercevant les deux chevaux qui la tirent, c'est Joey et Topthorn ! Je regarde autour de moi, où est Sparks ? Il doit bien être quelque part ? Je prends place à côté de Charlie. La charriote avance, il regarde toujours vers l'arrière, incapable de détacher les yeux du champ de bataille.

« Ils l'ont abattu. » Dit-il, la voix tremblante. Je déglutis.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je doucement, Charlie fixe son képi en doublure de soie rouge.

« Blenheim. » Mon cœur se brise, Charlie aimait ce grand étalon gris et moi aussi. Il essaie de rester fort, mais je peux voir les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Nous allons nous en sortir. » Murmurais-je. Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est vrai, mais je garde la foi. Ce n'est pas fini, ça ne peut pas être fini ! Nous avons parcouru tellement de chemin dans cette guerre et il y en a encore tellement à faire.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, nous étions dans ce qui était avant un petit village français, à présent démoli. Ils nous dirigèrent vers un bâtiment et firent monter des escaliers très instables. Charlie s'arrêta en bas, je m'arrêtais pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, mais le soldat me poussa brutalement, m'obligeant à avancer. Ils nous amenèrent dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, sale et avec des courants d'air. Ils fermèrent la porte, le petit clic nous permettant de savoir qu'ils l'avaient verrouillée. Nous étions coincés ici.

Silence, nous restâmes tous debout en silence. Que peut-on dire quand nous sommes enfermés ici pour mourir ? Je m'assis dans un coin, fixant le sol en imaginant un plan d'évasion. Je ne suis pas Indiana Jones, mais si je j'arrive à aller jusqu'à Sparks, retourner au campement et apporter des renforts pour sauver mes amis, ça pourrait le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes pensées, les soldats Allemands poussèrent Charlie à l'intérieur, celui-ci avait un bandage autour de sa tête et son képi dans les mains. Ils refermèrent et verrouillèrent la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, Charlie vint s'assoir à côté de moi, il me fit un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, ils sont mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu, c'est l'optimisme de Charlie ! Il me donna un petit coup de coude.

« Donc, tu as pensé à un plan ? » Chuchota-t-il. J'hausse un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il te fait penser que j'ai un plan ? » Demandais-je, il hausse les épaules.

« T'as dit que nous nous en sortirons, je pensais que tu avais un plan. » Répondit-il.

« Nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici. La porte est verrouillée et fortement gardée. Et même si nous défoncions la porte, ça serait du suicide. » Dit Jamie.

Je me levai et m'approchai de l'unique fenêtre. Elle était petite et recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, c'était sinistre. Je l'essuyai avec ma manche, il y avait beaucoup d'activité en bas, les troupes revenant du champ de bataille. Je repérais Joey et Topthorn accrochés à la chariotte partir avec un groupe de soldats et certains de nos chevaux. Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas ici.

D'autres chevaux sont toutefois restés ici, attachés à la périphérie du village détruit, je remarquai Spark parmi eux. J'enregistrai les détails du village, où de ce que j'en voyais, il ne semblait pas trop y avoir de soldats Allemands. Il y a juste une espèce d'hôpital, avec un petit régiment de soldats pour agir en cas d'attaque.

Je m'approchai de Jamie, lui chuchotant mon plan. Il sembla y réfléchir avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous ne pourrez pas sortir de ce bâtiment, et même si vous arriviez à atteindre Sparks, vous seriez abattue avant d'avoir pu sortir du camp. » Dit-il. Je tapotai la vitre de la fenêtre.

« Je pourrais sortir par cette fenêtre la nuit. Je suis assez petite et personne ne me verrait. » Répondis-je, excitée. Il me fit taire.

« Comment allez-vous descendre, nous sommes au deuxième étage. » Me rappela-t-il.

Comment font-ils toujours dans les films, quand ils ont besoin de descendre de plusieurs étages ? Ils attachent les vêtements ensemble pour faire une sorte de corde. Nous avions suffisamment de veste pour me faire descendre. Je commençai à expliquer mon idée à quelques soldats dans la salle, puis tous les autres nous rejoignirent, formant un petit cercle. Mes camarades acquiescèrent.

« Je pense que c'est un bon plan. » Dit Charlie en hochant la tête. Jamie poussa un long soupir.

« C'est d'accord. Ce soir à minuit nous essaierons. » Reconnut-il finalement. Je vis de l'inquiétude sur son visage, je lui pris la main, le forçant à me regarder.

« Ca ira. » Il déglutit difficilement, sa détermination s'effaçant. Je ne voyais plus le major de sang-froid de la cavalerie, je voyais un petit garçon apeuré. James est mort, la plupart des ses hommes vient d'être tués dans une attaque qu'il a mené, Topthorn est parti on ne sait où et à présent un autre de ses amis est sur le point de prendre tous les risques. Ca se pourrait que je n'en revienne pas.

Aussi confiante que je sois dans mon plan, il se peut qu'il ne marche pas. Si je ne revenais pas, ça dévasterait beaucoup de gens de cette époque et du futur.

Je me demande ce qui se passerait dans le futur, si je mourais ici. Mon existence disparaîtrait-elle, tout simplement ? Ou tout le monde oublierait que j'ai existé ? Ou se demanderaient-ils ce qui m'est arrivée quand j'ai plongé dans l'océan pour ne jamais refaire surface ? Je suppose que c'est pour cela que la plupart des gens ne croient pas aux voyages dans le temps, il y a trop de contradictions.

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre dehors. Les hommes commencèrent à enlever leurs vestes et à les attacher ensemble. Une fois cela fait, on essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Soulagement, elle s'ouvrit, mais le trou était juste assez gros pour me faire sortir. Je sortis de ma poche la montre de M. Andrews, c'était l'heure. Je la rangeai et refermer soigneusement ma poche. Charlie s'approcha de moi.

« Es-tu prête ? » Demanda-t-il, j'hochai la tête, la peur au ventre. Jamie s'approcha.

« Il semble qu'une partie du camp soit endormie. Si vous êtes discrète, vous devriez être en mesure de partir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. » Me dit-il. Je m'avançai à la fenêtre, l'air froid me fit frissonner. Je me tournai vers eux.

« Faisons-le. » Murmurais-je. Ils prirent la corde et la mirent en place. Jamie et Charlie la tenait, je leur fis un petit sourire avant descendre la corde. Je me remémorai les cours de gym, ils me sont bien utiles maintenant, de toute manière descendre c'est plus facile que de monter. La corde s'arrêta soudainement, je regardai en bas. Je ne suis pas si loin du sol que ça. Si je descends jusqu'en bas de la corde la tenant à bout de bras.

Prudemment, la main sous la main, je descends le reste de la corde jusqu'à sa fin. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me laisser tomber. Je me relève rapidement, tandis que Charlie et Jamie remontent la corde. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je me faufile sur le côté du bâtiment, me pressant contre le mur. J'essaie de me rappeler la vue de la fenêtre. Où étaient les chevaux ?

Soudain, j'entends des Allemands parler, il faut que je me cache. J'aperçois un tas de ravier et me mets hors de leur vue. J'écoute le pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour réguler ma respiration et ne pas partir. Les pas s'estompent peu à peu, je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en sortant prudemment de ma cachette. Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge !

En passant le coin, j'aperçois le groupe de chevaux attachés aux arbres. Sparks est le seul à avoir une robe blanche, ce qui le rend facile à repérer. Il a été dessellé, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux monter à cru. Rapidement je déliai sa corde, mes mains tremblantes de peur. Soudain, j'entends des voix, j'ai été repérée ! Mon cœur s'arrête quand un coup de feu retentit dans ma direction.

Je montai au hasard sur Sparks, il s'élança au galop tandis qu'un autre coup de feu résonnait derrière nous. Je m'accrochai à la crinière, ne lui tirant pas sur la bouche. Je veux qu'il aille plus vite, plus vite, aussi vite qu'il peut courir ! Je sens la panique monter en moi, de plus en plus tandis que je le pousse à aller plus vite, des larmes de peur m'aveuglent.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !

Les branches des arbres se brisaient sous notre passage, j'essayai tant bien que mal de le guider sur le champ de bataille. Ce fut difficile de se rappeler du chemin. J'étais toujours penchée sur son encolure, lui priant d'aller plus vite ! Dans ma panique, je lui lâchais les rênes.

Soudain, Sparks glissa sur une plaque de boue, je poussai un cri quand il trébucha manquant de me faire tomber. Il se reprit et repartit, tandis que je me démenais pour retrouver mon équilibre. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, nous rappelant que nous étions toujours en danger et qu'ils nous chassaient. Ils sont toujours derrière nous, ils vont me tuer ! Je vais finir comme James !

Je repris mes rênes perdues et je m'accrochai fermement à la crinière de mon étalon. Chaque saut me faisait serrer sa crinière encore plus forte de peur de tomber.

Enfin un paysage familier apparut, il y avait là ! Les lignes des mitrailleuses Allemandes qui avaient abattues une grande partie de notre régiment. J'encourageai Sparks à aller plus vite. D'autres coups de feu retentirent, nous motivant à fuir !

Dans un grand bond, nous passâmes les mitrailleuses et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le champ. Il y avait encore les chevaux et soldats morts au sol, les Allemands ne les avaient visiblement pas ramassés. Soudain le bruit d'une mitrailleuse retentit, je poussais un cri d'effroi. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux ma maman ! Je ne veux plus faire la guerre ! Le tonnerre des sabots de Sparks et le râle de la mitrailleuse m'assourdirent. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vivre !

_Bonjour à tous et toutes ! _

_Désolée d'avoir été un peu lente pour poster, mais c'est la faute au peu de temps possible à traduire, et aussi, je n'avais plus trop l'envie ! Mais, par chance elle est revenue._

_Je remercie MarsJovial de corriger tous les chapitres, de mes trois fictions actuelles !_

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
